


The Caged Papillon

by pandorasv13



Series: Wandering Souls [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Hell, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Souls, Torture, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a year has passed since Kyuhyun struck a life-threatening deal with the demon, Seunghyun. Soon time will be up and he still has no leads on where Ryeowook's soul has run off to. In the meantime, the butler's body is lifelessly animated. <br/>In another town, a teenage boy named Kibum lives in Papillon Manor, desperately avoiding the family's business: Souls. However, recently he has noticed another presence inside of himself - a young man who has a long and frayed past. Soon enough, this unwanted resident in his mind will lead him to the dark and addictive Devil's Mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_“Who are you?”_

_Ryeowook slowly opened his eyes, feeling soft grass tickling his skin and face. The sky was bright blue, funny shaped clouds hovering above. This wasn’t Paradise. Where was this?_

_He sat up, arms running along the thin, green slivers as he turned to eye the other person. The boy was young, perhaps sixteen or seventeen. His hair was black and long, chin pointy and features handsome. A confused smile played on his lips as he came closer to Ryeowook. Dark eyes shined gently as he came to crouch down beside the older man._

_“Why are you here?” the boy questioned._

_“I…don’t know,” Ryeowook responded, touching his chest and feeling oddly light. The clothes he wore were simple and bare – a white sweater and pale blue pajama bottoms. “Where am I?”_

_The teenager pointed up. “This is my world…inside my head. That’s why I don’t understand how you got here.” He touched a tousled lock of the older one’s hair, another dazzling smile crossing his face. “My name is Kim Kibum. What’s your name?”_

_He pulled away from the touch, body warming. “I’m Ryeowook, but I shouldn’t be here.”_

_“Yeah, I know,” he nodded, chuckling in amusement, “Trust me, I’m really confused too.”_

_“No, you don’t understand,” he shook his head vigorously, starting to feel incredibly trapped. “I…I have a job. I have a deal. There’s this mansion and I work there. I need to get back. I…,” Ryeowook gripped his head, feeling dizzy, “Please, help me get back.”_

_Kibum tilted his head. “I really wish I could. I mean, it’s not so much because I dislike you, but this place is sort of my territory.” He shrugged. “Will you sit down and tell me what’s wrong?”_

_Biting his lip, he looked around, realizing that he had gotten up and began pacing at some point. “Oh…sorry,” Ryeowook mumbled, slowly sinking back down beside the boy, “The last thing I trying to go after my important friend. It gets really fuzzy there.”_

_“Mm…that’s not good,” Kibum frowned, “What was going on?”_

_“He was trapped and I needed to save him. I made this deal,” he explained softly, head pounding viciously, “…I made a deal with a monster. His soul for my soul…I remember thinking that even if he had my soul, my body could be independent from it, so I could stay at my home. He didn’t tell me that he wanted my physical body too,” Ryeowook shook his head, “I should’ve known though. I was stupid for thinking that a deal with a monster would be good.”_

_“I’m actually surprised that your soul is independent from your body.”_

_“What?”_

_Kibum was watching him closely then. “It’s hard to be great distances from your soul. The greater the distance, the less mobility and functionality,” he stated, “therefore, when the string is pulled too tight, it’ll snap and the soul will break.”_

_“How do you know so much?” Ryeowook asked quietly, suddenly wary of the person._

_The boy just smiled again. “I’m an expert in this stuff.”_

_“What?”_

_He took Ryeowook’s hand, tugging him over to the pond just a few feet away from them. Leaning over the edge, he nodded for the man to follow. “Do you see it?”_

_There was an impressive manor reflected, its grounds bustling with servants and life. It was absolutely nothing like the mansion in Ryeowook’s memories. At the same time though, the aura surrounding the estate held similarities to his home._

_“Yeah,” he mumbled, “what is that?”_

_Kibum squeezed the other male’s hand. “That’s Papillon Manor. It’s the house of souls…a place where wandering souls can recuperate and be reborn.” He grinned faintly. “It’s going to be mine one day.”_

 

He gasped awake, eyes flying open. Touching his head, he winced and pushed the blankets off of him. His body was particularly heavy that day and from what little he could recall from his dream, there was someone that had taken residency inside of him.

Kibum washed his face, trying to remember who it was. Normal souls that came across the manor weren’t prone to possessing others. They just sort of floated in and sank into a state of hibernation. Papillon Manor was best thought of as a sort of illegal extension of Heaven. Kibum had known from a young age that small estates like his family’s often flew under the radar successfully.

They were, after all, the oldest house of souls. There were many manors, dens, and businesses offering the same service for scared spirits. Not everyone wanted to rise and many couldn’t rise without help. With so many thousands, there were bound to be some that just couldn’t find peace. That was what the houses for souls were used for.

In time, the souls were given peaceful space to recode themselves. When the time came, it was only a matter of finding a suitable shell to take the waiting soul.

Kibum preferred not to think too much about that part though.

“Young Master, are you ready for school?” a servant stood at the entrance of his bedroom, holding his backpack and coat.

The leaves were turning orange and red, falling away from their branches. Summer had faded into memory and soon enough, winter would be closing in. Kibum buttoned his blazer and placed his glasses on. “Yes, thank you.” He took the book bag and jacket.

Walking through the hallway, he ran into one or two other servants that greeted him with smiles. Kibum simply nodded, knowing full well that they were some of his father’s experiments with predetermined soul recoding. It wasn’t natural and again, Kibum didn’t like to think too much about it.

Things would be different when he succeeded the Papillon Manor. He wouldn’t play with people anymore and he wouldn’t do the things that his ancestors had done. Kibum loved the idea of caring for the weak souls, but he hardly wanted to become the man that his father was.

“Breakfast?” his mother called from the kitchen.

“No thank you,” Kibum answered curtly, “I’ll eat at school.” He unlatched the front door and hurried down the steps to his waiting driver.

Sighing deeply, he leaned back into the leather seat and closed his eyes. _Ryeowook…that’s your name, right, little lost soul?_

***

Kyuhyun tapped his foot, arms crossed. The room was covered in floor plans, maps, notebook pages, newspaper clippings, and everything in between. He hummed absently along to the violin playing behind him.

“Here’s your coffee,” Donghae came through the door with a mug in hand. Behind him was a winged seven-year old, flouncing along with a baby violin pressed to his chin and neck. “Find anything?”

“No.” He took the drink, taking calculated sips. Eyes flitting around, he set the mug down. “Wait. That’s a lie. I know where your soul is…but we can’t reach it.”

“How did you find it?” Donghae’s eyes widened as he took a seat and pulled toddler Henry onto his lap.

“Asked around,” Kyuhyun shrugged, “the spirits are very helpful when you tell them you can make them disappear with a simple command.” He spun around, pulling out a pocket-sized leather notebook. Flipping it open, he skimmed over one of the well-worn pages. “They know things about this place that Ryeowook never knew. How long was he away from the mansion before?”

Donghae blinked. “Uh…I think you told me a couple hundred.”

“Things must’ve changed during that time.” Kyuhyun frowned. “The mansion can sustain itself? No. There has to be someone maintaining it. Ryeowook wasn’t doing it, so someone else was.” He looked at Donghae. “Seunghyun – the guy Ryeowook made the deal with – knew that, which means it is common knowledge among Afterlife people…probably.” He leaned back against the edge of his desk. “That’s why he took your soul.”

“As intriguing as this is, we don’t have much more time to find your butler.” He brushed through the child’s hair, gazing at his friend. “It’s been a year already, and autumn is coming,” Donghae glanced out the window where the sky was grey and the tree tops were rustling in shades of red. “We shouldn’t be focusing on me.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re content with having Henry back.”

“Yeah,” he admitted, smiling affectionately at the child, “People lost so much to bring him back safely. I won’t take for granted what I have now…even if I’m trapped in this mansion.”

Kyuhyun was quiet for a long moment. When he finally spoke, it was to say, “The mansion needs a soul to function as it does. Seunghyun took Ryeowook’s soul and replaced it with yours. I doubt he planned on that originally, which is why Ryeowook probably made so many assumptions.”

“Assumptions?” Donghae prompted.

“He told the council he would help me take care of things under the impression that he wouldn’t be removed completely from the mansion. Ryeowook probably planned on stalling Seunghyun until they could find a suitable soul to embed into the wood of the mansion.” Kyuhyun took a deep breath. “He wasn’t planning on going down without a fight. That’s just like him.” He cracked a wry smile.

“Kyu-hyung?”

The master blinked, looking down to Cherub-Henry. “What’s up?”

“Someone’s coming.”

Immediately, Kyuhyun walked out of the room, nearly running into Councilman Changmin. He cursed under his breath, eyeing the man warily. “Why are you here?”

“Came to see the miracle baby,” Changmin responded, smirking, “Is that so bad?”

“He isn’t causing any problems. There’s no need to lock him up,” Kyuhyun snapped. “We’ve gone over this again and again the past year. Henry is of no danger to anyone.”

“So was Leeteuk at one point,” he quipped, “That child was raised and reformed in that monster’s image. Who knows what he’ll grow up to be?” Changmin shoved past the master, not surprised when he found Henry being cradled by a defensive Donghae. “Relax. It’s just a monthly check-in.”

Henry wriggled around, wings fluttering. Looking at the man, he stayed silent, keeping his hold on Donghae’s neck.

Changmin frowned. “Come here.”

Reluctantly, the child pushed away from his caretaker, taking uneasy steps over to the councilman. Kyuhyun and Donghae watched in tense silence, neither budging an inch from their positions on either side of the powerful man.

“Tell me what you’ve done this month,” Changmin crouched down to eye level.

“We had a picnic and we helped people go to Heaven. I took a few naps and flew around before Kyu-hyung told me to come inside. Hae-hyung reads me bedtime stories about mermaids and fishes,” Henry rattled off, “I grew another inch. Kyu-hyung bought me another suit. When I play outside, the flowers and grass grow really fast.” He was smiling then, forgetting his earlier discomfort, “It’s really pretty here! Everything is really nice to me.”

“Told you he’s a good boy,” Kyuhyun snorted, sweeping Henry up and into his arms. “Is that enough?”

Changmin grimaced. “If there are any problems—”

“—I know. You’ll take all of this away from me,” he rolled his eyes, “you tell me every time.”

“I wouldn’t want you to be caught off-guard,” he smiled coldly, turning on his heel, “However, at the rate that that child is growing, I wonder about his health.”

“What are you talking about?” Donghae demanded.

The councilman glanced back. “I’m saying that angels do not age like that. I wonder when or if he will ever stop aging. He’s aged three years in just one. He was aging even faster while in that demon’s possession. I wonder what they were planning to do with him once he was fully grown.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes narrowed.

“You should probably find out,” Changmin remarked casually, “don’t you think so, Master Cho? The mansion is being cleaned up rather well ever since you took over, I’ll admit that. However, many minor problems are probably preferred over a handful of terrible problems, huh? Too bad you don’t have a choice.”

He didn’t let his facial expression give anything away, not wanting to be provoked. “I’m not scared of a little challenge,” Kyuhyun stated slowly.

“It would be good if you could find Ryeowook’s soul soon,” he murmured, “we’re getting impatient.” Changmin was gone then, his footsteps echoing as he strode down the hall.

“They’re just trying to piss you off,” Donghae said softly.

“Trust me. I know.” Kyuhyun rubbed his head, leaving the room. “I’m going to rest for a while. Make the calls.”

His friend nodded, but he couldn’t see it as he left. There was an entire network searching for Ryeowook in both the Afterlife and Human world. They were instructed to search for anyone resembling Ryeowook or resembling his mannerisms. Hunting down a soul was the most ridiculously impossible thing Kyuhyun could’ve ever been foolish enough to take up. The help enlisted from the Afterlife included a man named Kyungsoo and a few of his friends that were experts in finding abnormalities among souls – plus, they knew where wandering souls hung out.

As for Kyuhyun, he was just trying to adapt as quickly as possible. He had spent the past year researching, studying, and becoming what he should’ve been had his ancestor not been a fool and abandoned the mansion. It was a long and tedious process, involving multiple errors that were only barely smoothed over by Kyungsoo.

He hadn’t expected anything to come from the Afterlife, but when that man showed up, it was like a godsend – which was actually quite possible. Kyungsoo had apparently been rather close to Ryeowook and utterly confused when he stopped receiving case files, only to learn that they were being sent directly to the council.

From there, it was simply a matter of meeting.

Kyuhyun closed the door quietly behind him, eyes falling on the man sitting by the window. A shawl was draped over his shoulders, head resting against the wall. The glass panel was pushed slightly open, a cool breeze and the scent of autumn in the air.

“You’re up?” he asked softly, coming towards the tired figure.

“Hi,” Ryeowook mumbled, looking up blankly, “Kyuhyun.”

Kneeling down, he took the frail man’s hands, holding them gently. “Are you hungry?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. Slowly, he let his head drop, eyes heavy and lidded.

Kyuhyun gazed up at him somberly. “I hated you and I was obsessed with you for what felt like forever,” he said carefully, “but I hate the current you even more. You aren’t my butler. You’re nothing like him. You don’t get fussy. You don’t keep secrets. You don’t fight. You…are practically dead.”

“I’m sorry,” Ryeowook muttered.

“I’ll fix you,” he promised firmly, squeezing the brittle hands, “I swear I’m going to fix you.” Kyuhyun shut his eyes, resting his head against the man, exhaustion dragging his shoulders down.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_“My master used to beat me a lot,” Ryeowook remarked mildly, resting his arms on knees and sighing._

_Kibum eyed him curiously. “What? That doesn’t sound good.”_

_“No, it wasn’t,” he shook his head, “but I was asking for it. I mean, we used to fight about everything and I purposefully provoked him.” Ryeowook smiled a little, almost amused, “He was a complete bastard, but I was such a pain in the ass. I didn’t want to play along with him, which got us into a lot more trouble than was necessary. If I had been open about things, I’m sure I wouldn’t be stuck in this situation.”_

_He frowned. “You’re pretty talkative today.”_

_“Should I stop?” he tilted his head. Ryeowook chuckled at Kibum’s alarm. “I just don’t have a reason to keep secrets anymore. I have so many regrets and in my own way, this is the Afterlife. Who knows if I’ll ever get out of here? Though I am sorry for taking up space in your head.”_

_“No, it’s fine,” Kibum shook his head, “I don’t get to interact like this with souls. They’re always in hibernation or they’re…,” he trailed off, uncomfortable._

_Ryeowook gazed at him thoughtfully. “Whatever you’re afraid of saying…well, you shouldn’t be afraid. What can I do?”_

_The boy’s shoulders relaxed a bit. “You’re right.” Lying back, he said, “My father is working on soul recoding. It’s not uncommon, but he’s reprogramming souls like they’re just toys and I hate it.” Kibum grimaced. “I don’t think souls should be controlled. They come to our house to recuperate, not knowing that they could be taken and changed.”_

_He was quiet for a long moment, seemingly pondering something. When he finally spoke again, his voice was even and cool, “Your father isn’t in the right, but he’s no worse than the Afterlife. They recode souls to their liking all the time…or at least, they recoded me.” Ryeowook smiled flippantly, “If it can clear your conscience at all, Kim Kibum, after being recoded, the soul has no recollection of anything being wrong.”_

_“That’s if the operation is correctly performed,” he rebuked, “the experiments taking place inside Papillon Manor are dangerous. I hate it all.”_

_“If I remember correctly, you were pretty happy about it when you were talking to me last.”_

_Kibum smiled grimly, “I’m excited for when I can take it over and fix things. The way my parents work, I can’t even face the souls that come wandering in broken and exhausted. They don’t know that the weakest links are most often taken for the most unstable recoding treatments.”_

_Standing up, Ryeowook raised his hand, flicking his wrist lightly. The grassy field split open, forming a stone path winding up and around the meadow. “Let’s go for a walk.”_

_“How…,” he stared in astonishment._

_“I’m quite bored a lot of the time. Besides,” he started along the road, “I’ve been asleep for a long time. I feel refreshed. The year you’ve informed me that it is, is a year later than the last memory I hold.” Ryeowook smiled faintly when he saw Kibum joining him on the stone path. “Anyway, are you ready to take over Papillon Manor?”_

_He laughed, “I don’t think that’s a possibility.”_

_“There is nothing that can’t be achieved,” Ryeowook responded easily._

_It was quiet for a long minute, until a softly spoken question broke the air._

_“Just who are you?” Kibum closed his hand around the man’s wrist, stopping him. “The way you act…everything you do is so lucid. Your memories don’t flood my mind. Your presence is strange. You’re not normal. Souls don’t have this much control over themselves in such a weak form.”_

_The elder searched his host’s eyes before saying, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’ve already told you. Heaven recoded me.”_

_“Then tell me about your life. If you do that, then I’m sure I’ll be able to understand souls, especially recoded souls, better.”_

_“I doubt that,” Ryeowook smiled gently._

_Kibum frowned. “You won’t even try?”_

_Sighing, the soul tugged away from the loosening grip and turned on his heel. “I suppose I have nothing better to do.” Ryeowook clasped his hands behind his back, ambling down the path as it wound up the hill._

_“I don’t know much about how I got to where I was, but I’ll try to fill in as much as I can. When I was most conscious, my soul had been removed from my body and fused with the core of a mansion nicknamed The Devil’s Mansion. Its owners are of the Cho Family line.”_

_“Cho?” Kibum repeated, the name sounding vaguely familiar._

_“They’re the noble family of the Afterlife who established the Human world prison that retains ghosts who have yet to be judged by the Afterlife council. The prison is disguised as a gothic mansion. Criminal souls and souls of victims are trapped inside until their ‘case’ has been handled and filed by the council.” Ryeowook’s mouth quirked up on one side, “I have vague recollections of the former Cho masters, but my recoding in Heaven took place sometime between my first master and the Master Cho before the presently acting one.”_

_He wondered for a moment if Kyuhyun was even staying at the mansion still. Then again, the Afterlife council was probably riding his ass about keeping up the maintenance. No way would Kyuhyun’s pride allow him to run away. Shaking away the thoughts, Ryeowook continued in the wake of Kibum’s ongoing silence, “After returning to the mansion after an extended leave, I was left out of the loop quite a bit and therefore, many things are unknown to me.”_

_“Master Cho the Former retired and left the mansion in my sole care. His descendant, Master Cho Kyuhyun appeared one day and took up the post with ignorant and very clearly impure plans. Problems arose between us, the root being my personal confidence in the mansion upkeep without a master and his arrogant, uncontrolled power.” Ryeowook paused, “For the sake of clarity, I will refer to the current master as Master Kyuhyun.”_

_Kibum nodded, absorbed._

_Smiling slightly, Ryeowook went on, “Master Kyuhyun is a tad psychotic due to his obsessive nature. He’ll become lost in his projects and ideas frequently and take out his fervent energy on others. I picked on him quite a bit and withheld valuable information.” His jaw tightened at that, but then reluctantly released. “…Troublesome people appeared after a demon who had tricked his way into the mansion-prison manipulated Master Kyuhyun. Eventually, a friend of his was killed and stripped of his soul by one of the mansion’s more dangerous prisoners: a fallen angel named Leeteuk. Leeteuk is good by nature, but after his fall from grace, he was easily tricked by the demon and began harboring a need for nurturing. They took Master Kyuhyun’s friend who was pure and destined for Heaven’s eternal Paradise.”_

_“An angel candidate?” Kibum blurted. “I…I’ve never heard of one.”_

_“His soul is that pure,” Ryeowook nodded patiently, “if you were ever to set eyes on it…,” he sighed affectionately, “it’s the brightest, warmest light I have seen in my immortal life.”_

_“What I can’t believe is that they really succeeded in separating a soul from a body. More so, how did the Afterlife separate your soul from your body? Is that possible?” Kibum could hardly believe how far behind his father’s research was if so many people were easily removing soul left and right. The process shouldn’t be so easy. Then again, the demon in Ryeowook’s story did unceremoniously kill the body to reap the soul._

_The older man considered the question. “I don’t understand the process. When it happened, I wasn’t certain of what was going on. I’ve only heard of one other person who underwent the same procedure, but in a much cruder fashion. I’ve yet to learn how it works.” Ryeowook veered off the road, sitting down beneath a large tree, “Which actually brings me to the next part. After my master’s friend’s death and soul desecration, I needed to find a way to fix things.”_

_“Loyalty to your master?” he guessed._

_“Loyalty to my friend,” Ryeowook corrected, “the one who died is very dear to me.”_

_Kibum nodded slowly. He had never heard of someone immortal and trapped like Ryeowook was claiming to have been. More so, he couldn’t imagine a recoded soul being so unnecessarily emotional. It seemed counter-productive in the long run. Human emotion got in the way of a mission._

_“I couldn’t go on knowing that I caused his death through my stubbornness. I travelled to Hell to make a deal with a man well-known for his involvement in the black market.” Ryeowook could see interest slowly lighting the boy’s eyes. “I promised him my soul in exchange for the recovery of my friend’s soul. I’m sure you can understand why he would want it.”_

_“Just one question,” Kibum began, “how much distance can you put between your soul and your physical form?” He could understand close proximity, but travelling into the Afterlife was preposterous – let alone Heaven or Hell._

_“Heaven, Hell, and the Afterlife in general are all easy to go to,” he explained, “There is no boundary. However, if I should cross the boundary lines of the mansion-prison, the mansion will crumble with the shattering of my soul. They are directly connected. The mansion cannot function or even stay standing without being infused with a soul.”_

_Kibum pursed his lips. “Its properties and connections to the Afterlife rely on a bound soul?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“That’s…scary.”_

_Ryeowook smiled without humor. “It can be.” He leaned back against the tree trunk. “The dealer agreed and he immediately sought out the mansion. Master Kyuhyun’s close friend, Lee Donghae, was at the wrong place at the wrong time, effectively putting my hopes into jeopardy. The Hell dealer separated Donghae’s body from his soul without destroying his body. When the soul was forced into the structure of the mansion, I’m guessing the control chamber where my own soul was hidden had been revealed. The dealer could possibly have made the switch then… though I’m uncertain of this part. Even now, I have no idea where my soul was during that time. The mansion had kept it a secret from me.”_

_“When I arrived back from Hell much later than the dealer, I was informed of Lee Donghae’s entrapment from a ghost. We went on a search for my soul inside the mansion. I had no idea where it was, of course, but I assumed that if I forced it out through self-brutality, it would work out. However, the dealer showed himself almost immediately and was also in possession of my soul. After a small conflict, I ordered the ghost to go find Master Kyuhyun and Lee Donghae who were slumbering after a rough meeting with the Afterlife council.”_

_“Were you going to him for help?” Kibum’s eyes flickered in surprise._

_“Hardly,” Ryeowook scoffed, “I didn’t want to put him in danger. If the ghost and the master were together, I was hoping they would simply stay put or just be unable to navigate towards the real fight.” He smiled bitterly, “I was quite wrong. After being left alone, I followed the pounding of my soul and discovered the sealed fourth floor attic level of the mansion. More conflict ensued. I found Leeteuk, the fallen angel, dead and turned to dust except for his wings which were shielding our friend’s recovering soul. More accurately, our friend had been reformed as an angel.”_

_“I hadn’t thought of the possibility that the ghost would catch wind of which direction I had gone, but his appearance with Master Kyuhyun and Donghae was surprising to say the least. The demon was on the verge of being thrown in the pits of Hell, but at the last second, he made a mad dash for my captive soul, managing to get it. After that, it’s a blur as to what happened. I remember voices and then everything faded…,” Ryeowook looked up at Kibum, “next thing I know, I awoke one Human year later, inside the body of a young man.”_

_Kibum smiled a little. “I’m not so bad I think.” Leaning back on the palms of his hands, he exhaled heavily. “You lived a crazy life…are you worried at all about what is happening to them?”_

_“Somewhat,” he responded, “but I’m also resigned to this being my fate. I don’t want to occupy your mind more than I should, therefore I do want to be released from you. One body cannot sustain two souls for extended amounts of time.”_

_“Souls also aren’t supposed to have bodies that can move and think independently from it.” Kibum chuckled, “You break rules a lot, Ryeowook. Who says we can’t share?”_

_He rolled his eyes. “You’ll regret such optimism.” Ryeowook yawned. “Anyway, I had a point. If you want to take Papillon Manor, the best way would be through visiting Devil’s Mansion. If you report the deeds of your father, the Afterlife council will definitely take action.”_

_“And what if they shut down our business completely?” he demanded._

_“They won’t,” he promised, “I won’t allow it.”_

_Kibum considered the proposition, dark eyes fluttering with emotions and concerns. “It’ll be hard to sneak away from my family.”_

_“The only entrance I know of to the Afterlife, Heaven, and Hell is in that mansion.” Ryeowook looked at him calmly. “If you’re serious about changing Papillon Manor, then this is your best bet. Plus, you have me as your guide.”_

_“And what about your psychotic master,” Kibum prompted._

_“He’ll hopefully be less crazy.”_

_***_

**[PRESS RELEASE]: Devil’s Playhouse Back on October 30 th**

**The Devil’s Playhouse is back in business! After a month-long hiatus, a whispered invitation has made its way back to us! The grand event is set for Hallows Eve and to extend into the wee hours of Halloween itself. Not much has been revealed about the event. However, Cho Kyuhyun has stated he expects to see everyone in their finest leather, lace and/or silk. Can any of you guess what the mastermind behind the mansion of wonders is thinking?**

**Be sure to keep an eye out for more rumors or official announcements! See you all at The Devil’s Playhouse!**

 

“I can’t believe you’re really throwing a party,” Donghae rolled his eyes.

“You know why I’m doing it,” Kyuhyun answered evenly as he fixed his tie.

Henry was taking a nap in the large bed, warm blankets pulled almost over his head. Clicking his tongue, Donghae walked over, tugging the blanket slightly down, not wanting the boy to suffocate. Picking up a fallen teddy bear, he placed it in the child’s arms, watching the stuffed animal get immediately coddled.

“Do you think you’ll have romantic feelings for him when he grows up?”

Donghae lifted his head, confused.

“You were in love with Henry once,” Kyuhyun shrugged, “I don’t see how you could just forget something like that. When I see you with the baby version of him though, I can only see a doting parent or elder brother. Will it always be that way now?”

“I don’t know,” he stated, “nor do I care. Henry is precious to me. Whether or not we’re a couple isn’t important,” Donghae’s eyes trailed back over to the sleeping child, “I love him as he is and in whatever way is more beneficial and appropriate for him. I don’t want to see him be hurt again.” Looking back up, he said, “Siwon and the others are coming aren’t they?”

Kyuhyun nodded, sliding on his suit jacket and buttoning it. “They’re going to have reports for you, so make sure to get them.”

“Thanks Kyu.”

“Huh?” he glanced at his friend, confused. “Why?”

“Because you haven’t ordered me at all ever since we got into this predicament.” Donghae grinned cheekily.

Smiling wryly, Kyuhyun headed towards the door. “I have things to do. I’ll be back tonight.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Donghae frowned to himself. Settling down in a chair, he closed his eyes, thinking. The past year had flown by in a mess of parties, excuses, meetings, and all-night research sessions. He hadn’t really been able to breathe in the midst of such restraints. As much as he loathed being unable to step outside of the mansion, he also couldn’t deny how fascinating his world had become.

The intrigue had yet to wear off and he hoped it never did. Throughout the course of the year, he had stumbled upon snippets of Ryeowook’s life through whispers in the halls and passing stories from Kyungsoo. Donghae couldn’t say he was an expert on the butler, but he certainly learned at thing or two about being immortal.

It wasn’t great at all.

Ryeowook had spent several hundreds of years alone and without memories to occupy him. No wonder Henry had struck the butler so deeply. Donghae had wondered if in some way, Ryeowook giving up his soul had been a convenient excuse to start fresh. It wasn’t the best option, but it was an option. Then again, perhaps that wasn’t the reason at all.

From what Kyungsoo had casually mentioned, it seemed the butler was hardly heartless. He was probably too human for his own good.

Upon hearing that, Donghae had become only more curious. Why was Ryeowook like that?

Kyuhyun was obviously enraptured by anything that had to do with the man. His friend had sold his livelihood to a Hellish creature. People didn’t do that on a whim. Donghae slumped further into the seat, clenching and unclenching his fists. It wasn’t fair that Kyuhyun had finally met his match – in every sense of the word – and then lost it all.

Just one year ago, Donghae couldn’t have ever imagined his friend changing so much. Kyuhyun had always been driven, but never at the utter expense of his freedom. Having the will to do as he pleased was Kyuhyun’s one adamant rule when going around making his wild visions come true. If the chance of freedom was at stake, his friend would never make a deal. Yet, he was willing to let himself be strung along?

“Where’s Master Cho headed?”

Donghae’s eyes flickered open. “Hmm?” His eyes shifted over to the doorway where Kyungsoo was hovering. “Oh, hey. Kyu said he’s headed out. I think he has a meeting. What’s up?”

The Afterlife creature came inside, taking the seat across from Donghae. “I was looking around for information on Ryeowook as usual,” he smiled tiredly, earning an understanding chuckle from the other man, “and stumbled upon a theory.”

“Theory?” he repeated.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nodded, pulling a small book out of his inner breast pocket. Flipping it open to a bookmarked page, he passed it to Donghae. “This journal is an old log of experiments performed on manipulation of souls during the recovery and recoding process. Ryeowook is the most successful recoded soul, as you know.”

“How does this help us find him?” he cocked his head, unable to understand the messy scrawl and screwy calculations on the aged paper.

The man rubbed his hands on his knees. “We’ve been searching Human world dens that are known for holding the overflow of wandering souls that have no way to Heaven.”

“You didn’t tell Kyuhyun about that?” Donghae’s head snapped up.

“It would’ve made him want to go on a global hunt,” Kyungsoo quipped, “he needed to stay at the mansion and learn how to control his power. With this whole Ryeowook conundrum, it’s already been hard enough for Master Cho to focus on his inherent tasks.” Clearing his throat, he said, “Anyway, that journal documents a specific experiment concerning the effects of bound souls after release. It seems that they’re prone to escapist behavior. They will find the quickest route away from anything that may hold familiarity. You have to know where I’m going with this.”

“He willingly launched himself as far away from us as possible,” Donghae stated, “right?”

Pausing, he reluctantly nodded. “That’s putting it pretty simply.” Kyungsoo leaned back in the chair. “Ryeowook’s been separate from his body for so long; I think he’s built immunity or something.” His eyes trailed over to the closed door to his left. Beyond it was the side chamber within the master bedroom. “But, with that, his soul is probably weak. I doubt it could’ve wandered very far.”

“If that’s the case, shouldn’t you have found him by now?”

Kyungsoo grimaced. “That’s the thing, we’ve checked every den. There have been no rumors or whispers of a confused, distraught, and/or unstable soul coming in.” He was fidgeting then, seemingly uncomfortable.

“I’m not super perceptible, but I’m guessing you’re not saying something?” Donghae sighed. “Keeping secrets now is useless. It’s not like I’m leaving the mansion…ever. Not to mention, neither Kyuhyun nor I are out of the loop. We’ve combed through everything we could get our hands on and we’ve gone to every person and creature that had even a tiny idea—”

“—okay, okay, I get it,” he interrupted, “I’m sorry. I’m just not used to this. These types of situations,” he waved his hand vaguely, “are uncommon if not impossible. More so, the thing that I’m about to tell you is absolutely taboo.” Kyungsoo swallowed notably, “I don’t know much about you, okay? I’m just going to tell you that beforehand.”

“I’ve slaved away for over a year and secrets are still being withheld?”

The pair looked up, eyes shooting to Kyuhyun who was moving slowly towards them. “I thought you had somewhere to go,” Donghae blurted.

“I forgot something,” he answered, “more importantly, what’s going on?”

Kyungsoo quickly filled him in, leaving no room for the man to yell at him. “And just now, I was about to tell Donghae about the only den that hasn’t been searched.”

“And that is?” Kyuhyun arched an eyebrow. He hardly had any time to waste. After his meeting, he had another meeting with the Afterlife council about his appeal to have Eunhyuk removed from Hell.

It was a long process and for reasons utterly clear to Kyuhyun, those five pompous assholes really disliked him. Partly, he was sure they didn’t like that he was running the mansion as the proper prison keeper. The other part probably had something to do with his bloodline. Kyuhyun only knew bits and pieces of his Afterlife nobility – as strange as that sounds. Then again, he didn’t have any time to study his family tree.

“It’s one of the biggest houses for wandering souls,” Kyungsoo explained, “but they’re protected by benefactors all throughout Heaven, Hell and the Afterlife. The things that go on there are kept top secret. No one even knows of its existence outside of a handful of people.”

“And you think Ryeowook is there?” Kyuhyun prompted.

“Yeah, I do,” he nodded honestly, though he seemed nowhere near confident in the statement, “it’s the last possibility. The place is called Papillon Manor.”

 _Papillon…butterfly?_ Kyuhyun slowly took a breath. “Do you know anything else about this place?”

“No,” Kyungsoo shook his head, “Councilman Jung Yunho is rumored to be one of the benefactors though. He might know something.”

“How convenient,” he muttered sourly. Sighing, Kyuhyun grabbed the folder lying on the corner of a side table, walking out the door again. “Keep searching for him. I’ll deal with Papillon Manor.”

Without waiting for a response, he was gone.

The Afterlife being turned back to Donghae, “You know, when I first met him, I wouldn’t have expected him to turn out so…calm.”

“He’s not calm,” the man responded absently, “he’s just sad.”

“Hmm?”

Donghae blinked, realizing the truth then. _Sad…_ Kyuhyun hadn’t changed. He was still obsessive and insane and wholly out of his mind. The only difference between the Kyuhyun a year ago and the present one was the key missing factor.

Ryeowook had been his stimulation. The butler brought out his crazy, but he also brought out his affection. Kyuhyun hadn’t seen the deal with Seunghyun as giving up his freedom. His freedom had already been taken.

Smiling humorlessly, Donghae peered at the closed door of the side room. _Come back soon…free Kyuhyun._

***

Kibum yawned, opening his eyes and wincing. The sky was a brilliant blue, white clouds lazing by. High netting surrounded all sides of the rooftop. Below, the student could hear the sound of a whistle being blown during P.E. and the rustle of trees as autumn leaves fell.

“Ditching again?” Kwon Jiyoung stood over the lying boy. Grinning down at his friend, he offered a hand. “C’mon, get up, I got you food.”

Sighing teasingly, he took the hand, sitting upright. “Why aren’t you in class? Isn’t it musical composition right now?”

He shrugged, passing Kibum a pork bun. “My old man wouldn’t let me pursue music anyway. There’s no point in taking the class seriously anymore.” Jiyoung leaned back against the stone wall, stretching his legs out and rolling his neck. “I’ll just take over the family business.”

“Copying me?”

“You know it.”

Kibum laughed silently, chewing the food. Swallowing, he looked back at his clearly distraught friend. “You’re a genius when it comes to music. Even if your dad did disown you, I’m positive you would be able to make it.”

“Thanks for the support man,” Jiyoung smiled half-heartedly, “but let’s be real. We’re graduating when January comes. I’ve already turned in my career sheets and I’ve signed up for university exams. Music schools aren’t accepting applications anymore. It’s over.”

“You’re the craziest person I’ve ever met. I don’t want to think that you’re really settling down like this,” he shook his head, “if you can’t apply in a traditional way, then you should go to one of those performing arts schools and show them why you should be there.” Kibum flashed one of his stunning smiles, “You can make your dreams a reality.”

Jiyoung laughed, “Since when did you become a motivational speaker?” He reached out, ruffling his friend’s hair, much to the boy’s annoyance. “And what are you trying to do by using that smile on me, heartbreaker?” Smirking, he watched Kibum flush.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, taking a harsh bite out of the bun.

“I’m kidding,” Jiyoung responded cheerily.

Kibum finished the food in silence, pondering his options. His eyes flitted over to where his friend was toying with a sleek black phone encased in a particularly obnoxious cover with dangling chains, neon designs, and studs. Jiyoung had always been driven and fearless, even when they were in elementary wearing their cutesy uniforms and bright backpacks. The boy was born charismatic and strong.

Now the question was, whether or not Kibum wanted someone like that to help him. It could backfire and then again, it could be just what he needed to succeed.

“You’re awfully tense,” Jiyoung remarked, not looking up from his phone, “I’ve known you since you were a bed-wetter, Kibum. Just spit it out.” He lifted his gaze.

Sighing, he dusted his hands off and shifted around to face his friend more fully. “You know what my family does. …and you know what my thing is with souls, right?”

 “Don’t tell me your mad scientist dad is pulling creepier shit,” he grunted, looking queasy. Kibum winced remembering the last time Jiyoung had come over and accidentally stumbled upon the lab of failed experiments. Even Kibum had never been down there.

“Well, yes he is, but this doesn’t have to do with him.” He smiled slightly at the loosening tension in Jiyoung’s shoulders. “Uhm, it’s about me…and my head.” Pausing, he took a moment to collect his thoughts. “A little while ago, I…uh, I found out that a lost soul had settled inside of me.”

Jiyoung’s eyes widened. “What? What the hell does that even mean?”

“It means I have an extremely intimate guest,” Kibum responded dryly.

“Not funny, bro,” he glared, “be serious. So what? This…soul-thing is living inside of you? Like…sharing your body?” Jiyoung shuddered, “That’s freaky as fuck.”

“He’s really interesting,” the boy defended casually, “and he’s completely under the radar except for when I’m asleep and we’re literally sharing my mind.” Kibum noticed the skepticism on the other’s face, but dismissed it. “But Jiyoung, you know that my family is one of the most successful researchers of souls. We know practically everything a source independent from the Afterlife can be, yet, this soul is beyond our imaginations.”

“You’re really starting to sound like your dad.”

Kibum stopped, recoiling.

Jiyoung quickly grabbed his friend’s hands, squeezing them. “I didn’t mean stop talking,” he explained, “I just…sorry. Your family scares me.” He shrugged meekly, “I worry about you.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said tightly.

“Please, just continue,” he urged, “sorry, I won’t say anything else.”

Reluctantly, he pulled his hands away and went on, “…His name is Ryeowook. He claims to have lived hundreds of years separated from his soul, because it was bound inside of a place called Devil’s Mansion. Due to certain problems, he was flung out of the mansion and his soul found me. I’m not sure how he invaded my body, but I’m sure it has something to do with how weak his presence was. I didn’t even feel him until just a week or so ago. Apparently, he’s been residing inside of me for a year.”

Jiyoung nodded ever-so slowly. “That’s…strange.”

Kibum cracked a grin. “It is, but it was also a blessing.” He was brimming with excitement, only then realizing how amazing Ryeowook’s advice was. “The soul told me of a way to take the manor.”

“How?” he furrowed his brow. “Your dad isn’t exactly a pushover.”

“If I can get to the Afterlife—”

“—you’re going to _die_?”

“Listen!” he snapped. “The Devil’s Mansion, the place Ryeowook was talking about, has an entrance to the Afterlife. If I can get there, I’ll present my dad’s experimentation and get him removed.”

“You hate him that much?” Jiyoung asked carefully, “Throwing your dad under the bus…that’s pretty cold, Kibum. I know you don’t approve of him, but I’m surprised that you’re the one who’s okay with having him locked up.”

Kibum felt a pang in his chest. He had ignored the danger he was putting his parents in. They were his parents, but they were also abusive mad scientists who had no respect for the very essence of man. How could Kibum just continue ignoring their actions simply based on filial duty? He wasn’t going to watch more and more souls be destroyed because of his father’s carelessness and cruelty.

“If it’s for the greater good, I don’t mind watching him fall.”

Jiyoung was quiet, thoughtful. After what felt like forever, he nodded and smiled at his friend. “When are we headed to Devil’s Mansion?”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Kyuhyun entered the council’s room, expression cold and stoic as always. The walls were curved and gray. There were distorted glass windows, allowing some light in but no clarity to the outside world. In a nutshell, the room was as neutral as a place could get. That’s what Kyuhyun figured the Afterlife council sought to be.

They always had an agenda and some sort of complex about being the one and only line of defense against all misgivings in the universe.

On that particular day, the room was a bit rowdier than usual. Junsu appeared to be arguing vehemently with Jaejoong and Yunho was ignoring them. Kyuhyun eyed the five men, noting with amusement that Changmin and Yoochun were quite clearly off in a corner whispering secretively about something or other.

 _So much for superiority…_ He cleared his throat, earning no response.

“Yes?” Yunho murmured over the ruckus.

Kyuhyun walked around the table to where the head councilman sat. “You’re all normally sporadic and strange, but today seems extra bad. Any reason?”

“Sit down so we can discuss your appeal.”

The attitude was also normal. The mansion master took a seat as instructed, crossing his legs and leaning back. “It’s a little noisy.”

“Junsu. Jaejoong. Get out.” Yunho ordered without looking up from his paperwork.

Wordlessly, the pair headed out of the room, hissing insults and slurs at each other. Kyuhyun glanced at the couple in the corner. “Not going to kick them out too?”

“The King of Hell refuses to relinquish the soul you’re asking for,” he stated, ignoring the question posed. “Continuing to fight will result in nothing.”

“Did you even try?” Kyuhyun glowered at him.

Yunho was quiet only for a second before saying, “I did as I should. I gave him your appeal. He denied it. That’s it.”

“If it was an appeal you supported, I’m sure you would’ve been a fucking lot more helpful,” he spat, not backing down when the councilman shot him a dirty look. “Don’t even,” Kyuhyun scoffed, “you’ve hated everything about me since we met. I don’t plan on pretending our relationship is anything more than strained.”

“That’s enough.”

“No, it really isn’t,” he murmured, leaning in closer, “because I don’t care that you can barely stand me. I have another request.” Kyuhyun watched Yunho’s eyes flicker with irritation and then loathing. “I doubt you’ll refuse this, Mr. Benefactor.”

The councilman stared blatantly, puzzled.

“Papillon Manor,” Kyuhyun mumbled, “sound familiar now?”

Yunho immediately stood, surprising the conspiring pair in the corner as well as Kyuhyun. Snatching the man’s arm, the councilman dragged him out of the room and down the corridor to what appeared to be a smaller study.

Slamming the door shut behind them, he locked and bolted it, whirling around to glare at Kyuhyun. The latter was more than amused though, lips trembling as they suppressed a laugh. Yunho was hardly in a chipper mood though as he took a dangerous step towards the male. “Where did you hear of that place?”

“Rumors,” he responded easily, “things travel, whispers are heard. You wanna tell me why you’re so twitchy?”

“That place is a top secret facility,” Yunho whispered in a rush, voice tight and cold with fury, “it’s on no official records or watch lists. No one that matters knows about that place.”

“Does Ryeowook not know about it then?”

Yunho rubbed his head, beginning to pace the study as his brain practically steamed with running thoughts. “No. He has no idea what that research facility is.”

“You’re pretty quick to talk about this place,” Kyuhyun smirked, “scared of me?”

“Hardly,” he growled, “I don’t fear you, I fear your madness. With your recent…acts and accomplishments,” Yunho seemed disgusted by the statement itself, “I can’t simply ignore your willingness and ease in revealing what should never be thrown around.”

“So I’m loose lipped and you think I’m a bigger liability if I go out on my own to research?” he guessed, chuckling.

Yunho shot him a deathly glare. “Papillon Manor is an independent facility. It conducts research for all three regions: Afterlife, Hell, and Heaven. They’ve gone far with recoding, but have yet to perfect such things as body and soul separation. That’s mostly due to their Human-status. They don’t have the in-born ability to do the impossible.”

“Yet they can handle rewriting souls?” Kyuhyun frowned.

“Rewriting souls is a different deal. It’s like programming.”

“Does this facility know that they can’t separate souls and bodies?” He felt his heart skip a beat and then drop at the drawn expression on the man’s face. “You’re kidding…they don’t know?” Kyuhyun took a step towards Yunho.

The councilman’s sharp eyes flitted to him. “They must have their assumptions. What they do is rarely reported though. I only have faint ideas of what they do there.”

“Then why the fuck do you support them?” he shouted.

“If they achieve greatness, then I will know I had a hand in it.”

“That’s it?” Kyuhyun retorted, “That’s all it takes for you to quite possibly be allowing dangerous experimentation?”

“I know it’s dangerous, boy,” he shot back, “don’t treat me like a fool.” Yunho chewed his bottom lip. “However, sacrifices are necessary to achieve greatness. I don’t doubt that certain things are going on at that manor which would appall the world, however, such trial-and-error procedures are necessary for the betterment of all societies.”

Kyuhyun shook his head, face twisted in unabashed disgust. “And why can’t you just let souls be free? Weren’t they fine before any of this? Weren’t they reincarnating just fine?” his voice was softer, suddenly hoarse as if the liquid had dried up in his mouth and throat.

Slowly, a terribly unsettling smile appeared on Yunho’s face. The mansion master took a step back. The councilman tilted his head in patronizing pity. “You’re upset,” he murmured, “you disapprove of what happened to Ryeowook.”

“I don’t even _know_ what happened to him,” he stated sharply, “and who wouldn’t be upset? You made him a lab rat. That’s all I need to know.”

“Heaven made him a lab rat,” Yunho corrected, “and you shouldn’t be talking as if you suddenly know everything after just a year of cramming information into your brain.” He inched closer to the man who teetered away. “The Ryeowook you know now is a creation. Whatever feelings or affections you may hold for him are hypocritical if you feel that it’s wrong to recode souls.”

Kyuhyun growled low in the back of his throat. “He’s not just a creation.”

“How would you know?” he scoffed. Yunho smiled coldly. “Ryeowook is the perfect example of a successfully recoded soul. He is so natural that even a cold-blooded Cho has fallen for him.”

“I would’ve felt this way even without the recoding.”

“How naïve,” he dismissed immediately. “Think for a moment, Cho Kyuhyun, why would Heaven decide Kim Ryeowook was in need of soul recoding?” Yunho watched the gears turning in the young man’s head. “If Ryeowook was good originally, why would those goodie-two-shoes in Paradise change him?” He chuckled lowly, “It makes you wonder, hmm?”

***

_“Can I ever talk to you when I’m conscious?” Kibum asked as he sat upright, turning to look at the man beside him._

_Ryeowook was petting a white bunny, the furry animal nestled in his lap. “Yes, it’s possible,” he smiled, bemused. “I just didn’t think you would appreciate my thoughts interfering with yours. I try to sleep when you’re out and about.”_

_“Where did that bunny come from?” he questioned, perplexed._

_“I’m not sure,” he responded, holding up the small rabbit. “It is rather cute though, right?”_

_Kibum nodded, still confused. “Even though I learn more and more about you on a daily basis, I just get more frustrated. Everything about you doesn’t make sense so I don’t know what to do or say to help,” he admitted, sighing and flopping back in the grass._

_The bunny hopped over to him, huddling in the crook of his arm. Ryeowook smiled gently down at the boy, reaching out to rest a hand on the animal’s furry head. “What have you deduced about me?”_

_“Not much,” he muttered, “Your recoding was done by an absolute genius. And for some reason, you aren’t robotic or emotionless, which is more than common among recoding victims.” Kibum let his eyes rest on Ryeowook’s face. “Whoever remade you spent a lot of time making you as human as possible. If I didn’t meet you under these circumstances, I probably would’ve thought you were a really great person.”_

_“Then what am I now?” he chuckled. “Do I scare you?”_

_“That’s not accurate,” Kibum murmured, rubbing a blade of grass between his fingers softly, “I’m in awe of your trials. But…I’m more worried about what you were like before recoding. Or more like, I’m worried about what will happen if during your natural recoding process, you override the artificial persona established and someone completely different emerges upon reincarnation.”_

_Ryeowook’s eyes showed surprise and more than a little admiration. For such a young boy, barely a man, that was quite a powerful mind he had. Glancing at the bunny, Ryeowook felt silly for having been unable to notice the extent of Kibum’s internal world. It was so detailed and matured. An ordinary boy wouldn’t have such a complex system running his being._

_“I don’t feel different right now,” Ryeowook remarked, “how long is the natural recoding process?”_

_“It depends on the person,” he answered, “the average length of time can range anywhere from one year to twenty years. But,” Kibum pursed his lips, “I’m not sure how it works for immortals. I don’t even know…well, I don’t even know if your soul can be recoded. I wish I could meet the one who changed you.”_

_“Would you ask him how he did it for my sake or to fulfill your own curiosity?”_

_Kibum flushed. “What do you mean?” He sat up._

_Ryeowook chuckled. “You’re not a bad person, so please don’t think that I was hinting at such a thing.” He scooped up the bunny, stroking its fur again. “Being interested in the workings of souls and reincarnation is normal for someone who grew up as you did. It does not mean you will follow in your father’s footsteps.”_

He slammed his hand down on his blaring alarm clock. Groaning, Kibum rolled over, sunlight striking him in the eyes. Huffing, he kicked his blankets off, stumbling around his bedroom until he fumbled to the bathroom.

Every night he stayed up chatting with Ryeowook and every day he spent at school or reading up on theories pertaining to humans and their essential nature. It was a wonder he wasn’t more exhausted. Kibum brushed his teeth sleepily, eyes fluttering open and closed. Somewhere in his mind, a small, familiar voice spoke, _Testing…testing…can you hear me?_

Grinning suddenly, Kibum nodded, thinking, _Yes, I can hear you. It’s a little strange not seeing you though._

 _You’ll get used to it._ Ryeowook laughed quietly and then his presence was fading into the recesses of his mind.

He had a hunch that if it had been any other soul, he wouldn’t have gotten away with such polite silence from the guest.

Once finishing, Kibum dressed and prepared for school as he did routinely every day of the working week. The last thing he did was check his phone, reading the date and time – October 29th 7:15 A.M. – he pulled up the new text message from Jiyoung.

**Kwon Jiyoung: Hey Kiki, I got the train tickets. My friend lives in the area and will let us crash there overnight. No backing out now! Haha**

**Kim Kibum: I know. Not like I would, right? Thanks for getting everything. I’ll meet you at the train station tomorrow night.**

**Kwon Jiyoung: Sounds good. See you at school**

Tucking the phone into his pocket, Kibum drummed his fingers on his desk. There were still a few things he had to finish up before running off to the city with his best friend for a weekend.

Explaining that they were attending a huge Halloween event would probably result in severe lecturing about proper age and maturity. Kibum had settled on the excuse that Jiyoung had two weekend passes for a performing arts convention. Although his parents were bound to be reluctant, they would have to agree, especially when Kibum expressed his need for culture and personal growth as a functioning, well-versed member of society.

That was always a golden line with any parent.

Aside from that though, he still had the issue of compiling an effective case against his father’s practice. Kibum pushed aside the loyal part of him screaming that betraying his family was too cold.

In order to defend his stance, he needed to get files on the worst of the worst that had been performed in the manor. He shivered at the mere though, not wanting to explore his home’s darkest corners. There was a reason he retreated to his bedroom immediately every day.

Taking a steadying breath, he steeled his resolve, knowing that for the greater good, some risks were necessary.

Kibum rattled his mind for the next thing on his to-do list.

 _Devil’s Mansion…_ He licked his lips, recalling the rather shady website Jiyoung had discovered while on his father’s private server. It was a news site for the less-than-legal crowd, which Jiyoung’s father most certainly fit into at times. Apparently, a press release had indicated a place called Devil’s Playhouse, was hosting a large Hallows Eve event. After some easy verification, it came to light that the “playhouse” and the mansion were one in the same.

Passing for an adult shouldn’t be too difficult, especially if he’s dressed in something leather, lace, and/or silk.

Kibum frowned, wondering just what sort of man Ryeowook’s master had to be in order to host such vulgar parties. It hardly sounded like a place that _anyone_ should enjoy. And what was with the outfit choices?

_I’ll tell you now that whatever you’re worried about, expect something far different._

“What?” he said allowed.

Ryeowook’s voice came back, _The Devil’s Playhouse while in business keeps true to its famous slogan._

 _And what is that?_ Kibum prompted in his head as he headed down the stairs.

_…People will come for one experience and leave with another._


	5. Chapter 5

 

“This…is the place?” Jiyoung questioned, staring out the window of the taxi. Lights flashed and purple smoke hissed out, creating a fog around the gothic mansion. There were people in slinky outfits flouncing through the smog, giggles and flirty touches galore. Music trickled through the darkness to the rhythm of servants wading through the haze, apparently guarding the gated property.

Kibum fidgeted in his tight leather pants and ratty black sweater. Chains clinked and his rings itched, but aside from that, he was feeling pretty…okay.

_You don’t have to lie to yourself. This place isn’t exactly calming._

He smiled wryly, _Thanks, Ryeowook._

_When you enter, head up the stairs to the third floor and find Master Cho. He’s key to finding your way to the door._

_I understand._

“You ready?” Jiyoung prompted, pushing the door open and looking at his friend.

“Yeah,” he nodded hesitantly, climbing out and following the confident boy away from the taxi. Kibum watched absently as Jiyoung passed a wad of bills to the driver. “Hey…are you sure we can get in?”

The car pulled away. The cheeky boy shrugged. “Too late now. Let’s see what happens.” Jiyoung grabbed Kibum’s hand, leading him through the open gates and down the stone path.

Eyes followed them closely, the music seemingly escalating as they ventured deeper and deeper into the property. Kibum swallowed hard, walking close to his friend. “Hey, they’re watching us, aren’t they?” he whispered.

“It’s because we’re fucking hot,” Jiyoung chuckled, eyes shining mischievously in the dim lights. He squeezed the nervous one’s hand, mumbling, “C’mon, cool it. We’re gonna be fine.” With that, he ascended the steps easily, passing through the open front doors with all the confidence of a well-endowed mob boss.

“Welcome,” a soft voice called.

Looking down, Kibum’s eyes widened as he spotted an innocent child gazing up at him. The boy was dressed like an angel, white gown nearly floor length. A shining smile appeared on his face as he reached up, offering a card to Kibum.

_Henry? Henry?_

“Henry?” he blurted, confused.

The child blinked, surprised. “Have we met, sir?”

 _Who is this, Ryeowook?_ Kibum frowned, silent.

_I…he’s Henry. He’s the angel…my friend that I wanted to save._

“Is there something wrong?”

Kibum gripped his head, waves of emotion ricocheting off the walls of his mind. There was agony and nostalgia and hope rippling through him, all of it foreign yet familiar. Jiyoung’s hand closed around his upper arm, catching him before he could fall. A choked gasp cut Kibum’s throat and he staggered, shutting his eyes.

 _Dammit, what’s going on?_ He took deep breaths, trying not to crumble under the pressure of Ryeowook’s soul invading his system. _Why are you doing this?_

_The peaceful meadow was quaking, trees splitting apart. Ryeowook looked around helplessly, guilt gnawing at him as Kibum’s sanctuary crumbled and shook. “I’m sorry!” he shouted, trying to calm his own feelings desperately. “It’s not on purpose! I swear it’s not!”_

_Ryeowook dropped to his knees, shuddering under the power of the mansion. He hadn’t expected it to draw him so persistently. The paradise of Kibum’s mind felt as if it was burning under the scrutiny of the Devil’s Mansion. Ryeowook wrapped his arms around himself. Whispers and coaxing words dragged across his skin, clawing in hopes of tearing him from his temporary host._

_“What the fuck?” he mumbled, shivering and folding in._

“HEY!”

Kibum snapped out of his mind. Looking around, he noticed a small crowd had formed. The angel child and a well dressed, handsome man were standing over him. Jiyoung was holding him up, concern etched across his features.

“Are you alright, sir?” the handsome man knelt down, brow furrowed.

“Yeah…I think so,” he mumbled, slowly pushing himself up with Jiyoung’s help. They straightened and Kibum exhaled.

Nodding slowly, the stranger pointed towards the staircase, “Here, please follow me. It would be best if you rested a bit.”

Threading their way through the crowd, Kibum only faintly noticed that although the attire had been full of sexual implications, the activities of the night were rather…childish. There were pumpkin shaped baskets dangling from wrists and paper lists in each guest’s hand. They were scurrying around the mansion, crying out excitedly here and there as they stumbled across some item on the list.

“So what is this?” Jiyoung asked conversationally, trying to fill the silence.

“It’s a Halloween party,” the man answered, smiling slightly, “just because we’re all attractive, mature adults, doesn’t mean we can’t have childish fun on this sweet holiday.” He winked, pausing on the second floor. “By the way, my name is Lee Donghae. I work here.”

“Jiyoung,” he offered before nodding to Kibum, “and this is my friend, Kibum.” He hesitated for only a moment before adding, “Uhm, so, where’s Cho Kyuhyun?”

Donghae was about to answer, but then stopped. Looking down, he saw the angel boy tugging on his halo. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” Donghae crouched down, laughing quietly at the pout on Henry’s lips.

“It keeps pulling my hair,” he whined, finally managing to pry it off and then throw his arms around the man. Henry nuzzled his face into Donghae’s neck.

Kibum smiled, knowing very well that it wasn’t so much him as it was his intimate guest. The rattling of his mind calmed slightly at the sight, but soon the fire and shaking went rampant again. He leaned into Jiyoung, glad for his friend’s support.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Donghae said softly, stroking the tangles out of the boy’s hair as he lifted him up.  “I just thought you would be so cute with a halo.” He smiled pinching one of the tiny child’s chubby cheeks.

“It was cute, hyung,” Henry grinned, pulling himself closer to the man.

Jiyoung cleared his throat faintly.

Donghae blinked, turning his attention back to them, somewhat flustered. “Excuse me,” he mumbled, “you were asking about Kyuhyun? He’s actually out of town right now. What did you need him for?”

“I…,” Kibum frowned, trying to organize the mess that was his brain just then.

_Trust him. Tell him._

Sighing, he said, “I need to see him. Ryeowook sent me.”

Immediately, the man stiffened. His arms tightened around the child. Donghae spoke slowly, each word careful and tense, “Who are you?”

Jiyoung dug his fingers into Kibum’s shoulder. At that moment, it didn’t feel as if they were among gleeful people hunting for childish prizes. The mansion felt cold in the clearly warm atmosphere. Looking around, Kibum swallowed painfully with sweat trickling down the back of his neck.

“Again, who are you?” Donghae asked softer this time, tone edging on dangerous.

“Can we talk somewhere more private?” Kibum breathed.

Without waiting for a prompt, Jiyoung headed for the stairs with his friend in tow. Donghae joined them quickly, the foursome heading up the stone steps to the third floor. Upon reaching the platform, Donghae swung around, stopping them in the dark stairwell. “No further,” he stated, jaw taut.

“My name is Kibum,” he began, heat rising and falling, the fluctuations making every breath and touch spike agony through his swollen pores. “I…I woke up with a soul inside of me one day…one that isn’t mine.” Coughing suddenly, he lurched forward, eyes falling shut as his body slumped.

Jiyoung’s eyes widened and he quickly collected his friend into his arms. Glowering, he turned his attention to a confused Donghae. “What did you do?” he demanded.

“Nothing,” the man retorted, voice sharp but expression concerned. “Look, I’m going to go get help.” Donghae set Henry down, “Sweetheart, take these people up to Kyuhyun’s bedroom. I’ll be right back.”

“No—”

“—I’ll be right back,” he snapped at Jiyoung, eyes narrowing, “just follow my orders. I’m not a fool and I doubt you are either.” Donghae said nothing more before descending the steps and swinging around the corner haphazardly.

Henry pointed up the stairs, “Let’s go.” He shuffled ahead.

Jiyoung cursed under his breath, lifting Kibum’s body up with a grunt. Staggering up the steps, he followed the child down a warmly lit hallway towards double doors. They passed over the threshold and suddenly Kibum was arching and tumbling out of his arms.

“Shit!” he scrambled to help his friend back up, but was soon forced back by the spasms of the floored body.

Kibum screamed, shaking fingers scratching at the floor. He clutched his head, sobs cracking through bloody shrieks. Jiyoung watched helplessly, hands hovering over the agonized, contorted figure. Muscles convulsed under the sheer fabric of the black sweater, the milky white skin popping with green veins. Kibum’s legs shook uncontrollably, entire frame adding to the chaos as it arched and crashed off and into the floor.

Saliva dripped from his quivering, gasping mouth. Tears jerked from his unseeing eyes, blood reddening the whites. Jiyoung couldn’t stop the cry that tore through his throat, feeling restless and crazy as the room swirled with more energy than he even knew could exist.

Arms circled his neck and Jiyoung pulled back into himself, eyes focusing on the warm boy hugging him tightly. Thoughtlessly, he wrapped his arms around the small child, dragging him onto his lap and clinging.

_Kibum? Kibum, I’m sorry! I’m sorry…please calm down. Please, please, please… I’m trying to stop it. I can’t though. I can’t. Everything hurts…_

He tried to reply, but the gears in his head weren’t turning anymore.

Without warning, everything stopped.

Silence washed over Kibum like an ocean wave.

 

_He looked around, noting the return of peace in his meadow. Confused and exhausted, he sank to the ground. “Ryeowook?” he mumbled, “Where are you?”_

 

“Are you sure he’s alright?”

Kibum stirred.

“I’m sure he’s alright…probably. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

 _Sounds familiar…_ Kibum struggled to open his eyes, fingers twitching and muscles flexing.

“He’s waking up.”

Carefully, his eyes cracked open. Voices halted as the blurriness faded. Kibum’s head lolled to one side. Breathing slowly, he reached up, rubbing his face. The first face to pass through his vision was Jiyoung, and then the angel boy Henry, followed by Lee Donghae, and then there were two others.

Kibum frowned, “Who…,” his gaze drifted to the frail looking young man on his left. There was a wool shawl wrapped around thinning shoulders. Eyes widening, he reached up, hand closing around the male’s wrist. “Ryeowook,” he breathed, smiling in relief, “Ryeowook…”

A small grin appeared on the gaunt features. “Glad you’re okay,” he murmured, brushing the back of his hand across Kibum’s sweaty forehead.

“What happened?” he suddenly asked, looking around at the faces before settling on the final stranger.

The person offered a tight smile. “I performed an impromptu soul transfer,” he stated. “I’m Kyungsoo, a member of the Afterlife administration. Pleased to meet you, young man,” the one named Kyungsoo expressed.

Kibum nodded slowly. “I’m…not processing well right now.”

“I doubt you would be,” he tilted his head, “simply put, you’re no longer carrying two souls. Once Ryeowook’s body was put in the same room as you, it was pretty easy to lead it back into the proper…shell.” Kyungsoo studied the teen for a moment longer, expression a mixture of curiosity, worry, and suspicion.

A hand closed around Kibum’s, causing the young man to look up. He relaxed when he saw Jiyoung’s reassuring grin. “You alright, man?” he asked, voice betraying his relief.

“Yeah,” he returned the easy smile, “feels like I lost fifty pounds, though.”

“I’ve never actually seen something like this.”

All eyes shifted back to Kyungsoo. His arms were crossed with curled hand perched upon his chin. “Humans can’t realistically carry two souls at a time. There’s no capacity for that type of interference. How did this happen?” he turned eyes to Kibum, “Just what are you?”

Everyone was quiet.

Kibum licked his lips, fiddling with the blankets. “I’m Human,” he assured softly. “…I’m also the son of Papillon Manor’s owner.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.

“I don’t like what my father does,” he said quickly, not meeting any eyes, “ask Ryeowook. He knows I’m not lying.” Kibum paused, before continuing, “I came here tonight looking for a way to tell the Afterlife council about my father’s experimentation. I don’t want him to continue doing what he does. Ryeowook said there’s a way to reach the council if I come here…to this mansion.” He finally lifted his head, locking eyes on Kyungsoo who was shocked into silence, “I’m not going to leave until I see someone from the Afterlife.”

“Well, you’re in luck, kiddo,” he stated with the slightest of humor touching his voice. “If you can stand, I would be glad to take you to see the council.” Kyungsoo watched the boy swell with surprise. “Most Humans have a hard time passing into the other world, but if it’s you, perhaps there is an exception.”

“There will be,” Ryeowook spoke up softly, “Thank you…to both of you.”

“Anything to get that master of yours to calm down,” he chuckled tiredly. “You’ve missed a lot. We’ll have to catch up after dealing with this mess.” His eyes shifted momentarily to Kibum.

The latter nodded, pushing the blankets aside and tentatively rising to his feet. Aside from some lightheadedness, he was feeling pretty good. Kibum peered at Ryeowook. _Will it really be okay?_ He immediately flushed, embarrassed for thinking the words.

_You’ll be fine._

Kibum’s head shot head.

Ryeowook was smiling faintly at him. _It’s our secret, hmm?_

 _Our connection…_ He hid his own smile. _I’m glad I can still hear you._

“Are you ready?” Kyungsoo broke through the telepathy.

“Ah,” he nodded. Kibum looked to Jiyoung, about to tell him that he should go back to the friend’s apartment for the night.

“I’ll be here when you get back,” he deadpanned, not allowing his friend to say otherwise. Waving goodbye, Jiyoung flashed a momentary smirk. “See ya.”

Sighing, Kibum chuckled silently and turned away, bracing himself for wherever it was that Kyungsoo was leading him.

***

Kyuhyun sat across from a well-dressed man. A table of simple sweets and tea lied between them. There were three antique lamps flushing out the darkness of the sitting room. Heavy curtains were drawn shut, pushing out the cold of Hallows Eve.

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Dr. Kim” Kyuhyun murmured, sipping his herbal tea.

“I must admit I’m surprised that you found this place, Mr. Cho,” the doctor responded with practiced cool, “I don’t get many unexpected visitors.”

“If you did, I would question the rumored secrecy of this facility,” he mused. Crossing his legs casually, Kyuhyun leaned back against the finely woven material of the couch, “When you blackmail an Afterlife council member, it’s quite easy to get information on places like yours.” He smiled with bitter cheer, “A little prodding and threatening can get you far.”

The doctor’s polite mask drained away. “What do you want?”

Kyuhyun leaned forward suddenly. “Show me your experiments.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

He hadn’t been completely foolish. There was exactly one guard with him, and that one guard was highly trained in every sense of the title. Kyuhyun listened to the echoing silence as they descended white-light stairs into the basement.

The walls were medically scraped clean of dirt and bacteria. Even the stainless steel glistened with the air of disinfectant. He, however, kept his hands firmly in his trouser pockets, not daring to leave even a trace of his DNA out of fear. Kyuhyun had no idea what he was getting into and that was fairly alright so long as he could hear the heavy footsteps of the muscled man behind them.

Dr. Kim would look over his shoulder at the mansion master every few moments. No words were exchanged, but a certain expectant light gleamed in the doctor’s eyes. Kyuhyun kept his expression flat, never letting his guard slip.

After what felt like far too long, they came to a halt on steady land before a pressurized locked door. Dr. Kim punched in a code and pressed his hand to a scanning device. Air hissed as the heavy metal doors slid away to reveal a near blinding white lab.

Kyuhyun blinked away the initial shock and then followed the unfazed man inside. From the corner of his eye, he noted several scientists peer over at him curiously, but none dared to make contact – verbal or otherwise.

“This is our facility,” Dr. Kim explained carefully, each word precise and slow, “We specialize in the study of souls.”

“Go on,” Kyuhyun murmured as he pulled on leather gloves. Grabbing a tissue from a nearby table, he clutched it lazily in one hand as the ventured around the laboratory.

The doctor bit back whatever offense or distaste he felt and went on as instructed. Rounding a table, he pulled open a sub-zero freezer. “We store bodies in here.”

“That’s really not comforting,” he remarked.

“They aren’t dead,” he rolled his eyes. “They’re…volunteers.” The doctor glanced back at Kyuhyun before shutting the door to the freezer. “They’ve agreed to being put into cryogenic slumbers for the sake of furthering science.” Dr. Kim folded his hands as they journeyed to another doorway. “When a soul is ready for implantation after extraction, the volunteers are tested on.”

“And they feel no pain?” Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow. He passed through the open chamber, the lights much dimmer there. Large cage-like structures blocked off either side of the room. “What are these?” He stopped in front of one glass panel, seeing nothing on the other side.

“Pain is of little consequence,” he dismissed, “people only feel pain in their minds. Simple drugs could eliminate that issue.” The doctor chuckled a bit. “But I’m more surprised that you don’t recognize these things, considering they’re souls.”

“What?” His eyes narrowed in confusion. “That doesn’t make sense. Souls are orbital. They—”

“You’ve never seen a soul in the recoding process,” Dr. Kim replied, punching a code into a panel. The air-tight door hissed open and he pushed inside, leaving it open for Kyuhyun to follow.

With one last look through the glass, the man trailed after the doctor. The path was narrow and dark. Only then did Kyuhyun notice that his guard was missing. Frowning, he looked at the doctor’s backside as it grew fainter with diminishing light. “Where’s my bodyguard?” he demanded.

Dr. Kim shrugged, never turning around. “I wonder. Perhaps he got distracted.”

Silently, Kyuhyun followed him, dismissing his concern for the guard. If someone had gotten him, then clearly he wasn’t as reliable as originally thought.

The hall expanded into a dark control room. A thin gauze-like material was pinned to the four corners of a sectioned off room. Beyond, Kyuhyun could see the glass panel he had previously been standing near. Dr. Kim pressed a button and the screen separating them from the display case with the web material groaned as it rose.

“This is a soul in the middle of recoding.”

Kyuhyun gazed up at it, lips parting in silent awe. It was glowing faintly, appearing more fragile than anything else he had ever seen. “What…Souls aren’t tangible are they?” he turned to look at the doctor.

“When you have the right tools, they can be tangible,” he answered coolly.

He shifted his gaze back to the gossamer soul. It shimmered and rippled in certain areas as if frightened. “This…what have you done to it?”

“Like I said,” Dr. Kim repeated, “it’s in the middle of recoding. These thin threads,” he indicated the silvery strings, “are a network of memories, feelings, and everything else that makes up a person. If you tug and snip and add the right feelings and memories, then you can reprogram anyone’s essential being. They will suddenly know what to do and what not to do.” He smiled, “It’s brilliant…it’s truly brilliant.”

“As sick and demented as this is, it can’t be the worst thing here.” Kyuhyun smirked at the man’s rigid surprise. “I know recoding isn’t difficult. It’s tedious and confusing and probably addictive, but there are more dangerous things.”

“Such as…?” he prompted.

“Removing souls from bodies without killing anyone?” he offered.

Dr. Kim’s eyes widened, the color draining from his face. Even in the darkness, his discomfort was clear. “T-That’s impossible,” he sputtered.

“Wrong,” Kyuhyun deadpanned, “you’ve been working on it. You called Ryeowook here didn’t you?” he took a step forward.

“Who?” he shook his head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the doctor responded, taking a step back.

The mansion master growled, clenching his fists. “Don’t play dumb, asshole. This is where wandering souls go. You coaxed him to come here because of the things you’ve heard about him.”

Dr. Kim stared blatantly. “You’re making no sense.”

“You’re working on the separation of souls and bodies,” Kyuhyun snapped, frustrated, “there’s only so many successful cases. You’re telling me you’ve never heard about Ryeowook?” he laughed harshly.

“I didn’t know about him,” the doctor replied with limited patience, “however, now that I’ve heard about him, I wouldn’t mind getting to know him.” He smiled coldly.

In a flurry, the doctor was skidding across the floor and the skin of Kyuhyun’s knuckles was torn. He shook out his fist, cursing under his breath and coming down to kneel on the man’s chest.

Dr. Kim gasped, jaw reddening and blood dripping from his mouth, “F-Fuck you…,” he rasped.

“You’re supposed to be brilliant, sir,” Kyuhyun tilted his head, grinding his knee into sternum, “So why are you still playing dumb?”

Tears pricked the man’s eyes. “I _s-swear_ I don’t know him!” He coughed, spitting up more scarlet. “I-I’ll show you e-everything. I’ll g-give you a-access to the entire f-facility,” he pleaded, “t-there’s no one like that h-here…!”

Kyuhyun eyed him skeptically for a long moment before releasing him. Standing up, he dusted his suit and jacket, turning and heading for the exit. “My men are going to be taking ownership of these labs. Expect them by tomorrow.”

The doctor said nothing, heart beating and eyes burning.

***

Drumming his fingers lightly, Ryeowook hummed a small tune as he walked around the room. A playful smile curved his lips while he packed the satchel sitting open on the bed. The door was shut with the lock in place and barriers up. Whether or not he had a tie to the mansion, it seemed as if the building willingly listened to his orders.

Shrugging off the wool shawl, Ryeowook pulled on a white button down with slight disdain. Finding a scarf, he wrapped it around his neck and then slipped on a warm pea coat. He really would have to find some form of food soon.

The master bedroom was quiet and empty beyond the shut door. Everyone had departed upon hearing of the former butler’s wish to be alone.

Tying his walking shoes, the ageless man unlocked the room, traipsing out and down the stairs with silent grace. Ryeowook glanced out a dark window, seeing wandering guests in the dead of night. There were still party goers lounging lazily in every room of the mansion, smoking and exchanging stories.

“Heading somewhere?”

He stopped, turning around to find Donghae watching him closely. “Not particularly,” Ryeowook answered, pulling on leather gloves, “I’m going for a walk. It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to leave the mansion.”

“Is that really it?” he eyed him skeptically.

“Yeah,” he promised, “I’ll be back soon.” Ryeowook turned to leave, but was stopped once more as he took a step down the stairs.

“He really needs you.” Donghae gazed at the beautiful figure that tilted his head back, dark eyes glimmering. Flexing his fingers, the bound man went on quietly, “He’s spent all this time looking for you. He’s looking for you right now. I…I’m just worried. I don’t want him to find that you’ve disappeared for good.”

“I wouldn’t,” Ryeowook smiled, “I won’t let the master out of my sight.” Not waiting for a response, he headed down the steps and out the front door.

He wasted no time in crossing over the boundaries of the gate, no sense of snapping backwards cutting his bones. Cold wind sliced his face and nipped at his trousers, but Ryeowook noticed none of it.

A laugh burst from his lips and he reached up, stretching his gloved hands towards the dark, silver sprinkled sky. White puffs of air burst from his rosy lips, hovering above his face. Ryeowook gazed at everything with a sense of wonder, thin legs wobbling slightly under the freezing night’s chill.

None of it mattered though. He was free. His body was free. His mind was free.

Ryeowook closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, the fog rising and dispersing. It had never bothered him before that his memories were hazy. But now, as he realized what clarity felt like, it would be impossible to give it up a second time.

Frowning, he made his way slowly around the dirt roads beyond the mansion gates. Ryeowook peered down at the glossy tips of his shoes absently. The sound of his ticking pocket watch grew louder with each passing second. Lazily, he pulled it out, popping it open and scanning over the display.

“A quarter to four,” he murmured, closing the watch and tucking it back in his pocket. The mountains in the near distance shined dark blue as black trees shivered around the base.

As if on time, a sleek car rolled up. Ryeowook hid a smile as best he could. The door flew open and a tall, handsome man stepped out. His hair was tousled and his features were sharp yet thinner than in memory.

Kyuhyun was staring blatantly, lips parted, pale skin glowing under the moonlight. It was quiet except for the faint hiss of wind and lolling jazz music humming through the speakers. The air had calmed as the door shut softly.

“Not possible,” Kyuhyun whispered.

Ryeowook didn’t reply, just cocked his head, bemused.

“I’m hallucinating because of those freaky chemicals,” he ascertained even as he took a step towards the man. Kyuhyun flinched when the slender male swayed patiently. “Who are you?”

“Your faithful servant, Master Cho,” he responded sardonically.

Immediately, Ryeowook was swept into a tight embrace, the breath escaping him in a shocked gasp. He choked against the bone crunching hug with his heart racing faster as he tried to settled down and find his place with the man.

Kyuhyun rested his lips close to the shorter male’s ear as he murmured, “You’ve made me suffer so much, bastard.”

“We’re even now,” Ryeowook laughed, “ _master._ ”

An irritated smile crossed his lips. “Aren’t you free of me now?”

“Yes,” he nodded slightly, “but there is something fun about calling you master.” Ryeowook grinned cheekily when Kyuhyun pulled back to eye him. “As butler and master are reunited, shouldn’t we have a more heartwarming meeting?”

“This isn’t heartwarming enough?” he raised an eyebrow.

Ryeowook shook his head, “No it’s not.” He slid his hands down to Kyuhyun’s hips as he leaned in, head lifting up. “I realized a lot…while I was gone.” His eyes fluttered as they locked with the dark depths, “…Do I have to say it?”

Nothing else was uttered as Kyuhyun closed his mouth over Ryeowook’s, a moan rippling through their kiss as the floodgates crumbled and they burned together.

 

They staggered through the mansion, finding a random room on the main floor and falling onto the couch. Ryeowook straddled the man’s thighs, tearing his shirt open and attacking his chest. Beneath him, Kyuhyun arched and groaned, pressing his clothed crotch against the fervent male above him.

“I missed you,” he breathed, fingers curled tightly into Ryeowook’s hair. The words were barely a whisper, broken and humiliated. Kyuhyun felt his chest tearing open, lungs stolen of air and skin tingling with need. “I missed you more than I should have,” he buried his face in the crook of Ryeowook’s throat, lips parted and teeth sinking and biting into the soft flesh. Hot breath rushed over the thin skin.

Kyuhyun’s hand dropped to the ex-butler’s pants, but then slender fingers curled around his wrist, stopping him. “What’s wrong?” Kyuhyun panted, dark eyes fluttering up.

“Just let me pleasure you, master,” Ryeowook murmured, nibbling on the man’s ear. He smiled and chuckled.

“What’s gotten into you?” He didn’t try to push him off though, hands circling around to grope the round bottom pushed into the air. Kyuhyun slid fingers down, rubbing the backs of Ryeowook’s inner thighs. A smirk crossed his face when he felt a shudder rippled through the slender frame. “You never want me,” Kyuhyun teased.

“I figured I don’t want to pretend anymore,” Ryeowook responded, “…when we’re together, it’s explosive,” his voice dropped, thirsty and true – nearly desperate. He gripped Kyuhyun’s shoulders, pushing slightly off to peer down at him. Their eyes locked and all the fervor seemed to die down to glowing embers.

Swallowing, Ryeowook ran trembling fingers down Kyuhyun’s cheek, smiling faintly at him. “You make me so happy,” he laughed softly, “…you make my heart flutter. That’s why I had to appear before you again.”

“You had a choice?” he searched his eyes for a lie, but found nothing.

“Do you want me, master?”

Kyuhyun was quiet for only a second before he leaned up, pressing their lips together feather-light. “I’ve never wanted anyone,” he mouthed, “…but you…I might want too much.”

“Tell me to _appear_ and I will never leave you again,” Ryeowook nuzzled his face into the other male’s cheek, “Please…please do it.”

“That’s all I have to say?” he tightened his hold on the male, “I can keep you then…?”

“Yes.”

Kyuhyun’s voice was quiet, tone level, “… _appear._ ”

A low laugh rumbled through Ryeowook’s throat. “Thanks, master,” he brushed a kiss across Kyuhyun’s jaw before pushing himself away and climbing off the couch.

Immediately, he sat up, eyes following the man. “What’s going on?”

The mansion rumbled and suddenly he had his answer. Air shifted and windows rattled as Ryeowook edged away, back facing Kyuhyun. He brushed his shirt off and picked up his coat from the floor.

A shiver-inducing gasp of air tore through the silence. From two floors up, Kyuhyun could hear the shaking of hurried footsteps, but his eyes were trained on the forming figure inside the living area. The person coughed and groaned, struggling to stand at first as his body became more and more solid.

“Ryeowook!” Kyuhyun shouted, but soon found that his body wasn’t listening to him when he tried to stand up.

Looking over his shoulder, a wicked grin spread across Ryeowook’s face. “Really, thanks _master_.” His eyes trailed back to the now standing figure. “How was your slumber, Hangeng?”

The man rubbed his face, clothes still splattered with old blood from a party long since past. “You summoned me, butler?” he cocked an eyebrow, “to what do I owe the honor?”

Kyuhyun tried to speak, but then his voice caught in his throat.

“I need your help,” Ryeowook began, smiling easily, “I’ve just recently woke up as well and I’m really in need of a fix.”

Hangeng’s eyes darkened with interest. “What does that mean, butler?”  

“Exactly what you think,” he chuckled, “will you join me?”

He unbuttoned his jacket, shrugging it off. “Where are we going?” Hangeng rolled up the sleeves of the dark shirt.

“To Hell,” Ryeowook grinned.

Hangeng returned the look. “Sounds like fun.” His eyes trailed over to where the mansion master was lying on the couch, breathing heavily and eyes nearly closed. “And what are you going to do with him?”

“Ryeowook?” They looked up. At the top of the staircase was Donghae looking more than a little frazzled. “What are you doing?” He grimaced, “Who is that?”

“We’re taking him with us,” Ryeowook stated, ignoring the frantic man. “Can you carry him? I’m still a bit weak.”

Hangeng nodded, “No problem, cutie.” He brushed a hand across the beautiful male’s cheek.

“No! Fuck no!” Donghae snatched Hangeng’s arm, yanking him to a stop. “Where the hell are you taking him? What’s wrong with you?” He directed the question to Ryeowook, but no answer came as he felt the bones in his shoulder crack.

A scream tore through his throat as he collided face first into the wooden floor. Donghae shut his eyes, writhing as he was twisted further out of place. Muscles spasms rocked his frame, but Ryeowook did nothing, simply watching the disobedient man crumble. “You’re overreacting, Donghae,” he murmured calmly, “Aren’t you the one who said the master needs me?” He crouched down to eye-level. “I’m just doing as you’ve asked.”

Hangeng let up, striding over to pick up Kyuhyun. The master was limp in the man’s arms, shirt still torn open and pale chest rising and falling gently.

Ryeowook tugged Donghae’s head up, looking down at him with cold eyes. “I will never leave my master again. I assure you,” he licked his lips, chuckling lowly. “I promised him that I would never disappear and I will never break that promise.”

“W-Who are you…?” Donghae croaked.

“I’m Ryeowook,” he answered simply, “At least, I’m the real one.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Kibum gulped. “…can you guys do anything?” he asked awkwardly. The meeting had been rather tame, consisting mostly of just Kibum expressing his opinions and informing the five councilmen of what he had seen at Papillon Manor.

A sigh fell onto the silence. “Thank you for being so brave, young man,” Councilman Jung Yunho stated, “but we have very little jurisdiction over the direct human world.”

“But this is a violation of souls,” Kibum argued, “That’s worth your attention, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry,” Yunho shook his head, “unless Papillon Manor’s experiments begin invading the Afterlife or any other regions pertaining to Heaven of Hell, we cannot move.”

“Please keep an eye on your father for us,” Changmin added with something akin to sympathy, “at the first moment possible, we will interfere.”

Kibum gripped his papers, biting back all of the things he wanted to yell. “Whatever.” He turned on his heel, heading for the exit.

No one stopped him as he headed out, fuming and delirious. Kyungsoo appeared beside him, smiling hopefully. When he saw Kibum’s expression though, his smile faded. “They…it didn’t work, did it?” he mumbled.

“No.”

 He should’ve known all the wild visions were just that: visions. There was no way for him to win. They were the highest level of authority of souls and they refused to do anything. Kibum ground his teeth together, angrier than he probably had ever been. How could they be against helping him?

For what reason could they justify their claims? Just because they didn’t want to get involved, hundreds, if not thousands, of souls were being destroyed and changed on a daily basis.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo offered softly, “I…really didn’t think they would refuse you. That’s not like them. They’re usually very open about helping causes that are reasonable.”

“Then why is this one any different?” Kibum snapped, stopping himself almost immediately and shaking his head, “I’m sorry.”

The Afterlife creature shrugged awkwardly, “No, no…I get it. Don’t worry.” He pulled open the door leading back to the Devil’s Mansion. “I…I hope you can find a way to stop your father.”

“This was a waste of time,” he muttered, ignoring the man so as to avoid venting his anger. Kibum crossed over without turning back and descended the steps of the dark stairwell. The door behind him slammed shut, but he barely registered it as he reached the bottom and shoved the barrier open.

A loud wail tore him out of his fury and his head shot up. Not two feet away was Jiyoung holding a crying Henry. Neither looked pleased, to say the least.

“What happened?” Kibum demanded, eyes darting down the hallway. The mansion felt different. He didn’t know what it was…but there was something missing.

Jiyoung shook his head. “I’m not sure. I only heard bits and pieces. Come on.” He nodded down the corridor, taking off at a brisk pace. The baby calmed a bit, clinging tightly to Jiyoung. “What about you, Kibum?” he asked over his shoulder. “Did you get through to them?”

“No, I didn’t,” he replied, noting with disdain how the bitterness seeped into his voice. “Tell me what’s going on, even if it’s just a little.”

They were rushing through the mansion then, making their way to the bottom level. Kibum’s eyes shifted and landed on the figure crumpled on the floor. Jiyoung glanced at his friend, panic-stricken orbs only one dead body away from shattering.

“The servant, Donghae,” Jiyoung explained, “we just found him passed out on the floor. I don’t know what’s going on either. The baby started crying too.” He closed and opened his mouth speechlessly, unable to grasp the situation.

A soft groan jolted the air.

“S-Shit…,” Donghae coughed, trying to sit up but failing.

Kibum was at his side in a flash, kneeling and supporting him. “What happened?” he nearly begged. He peered up at the window, noting that the sun had already risen in the cloudy sky. Soon enough, it would disappear behind the gray.

“Ryeowook…he took Kyuhyun,” he mumbled, the bones in his shoulder cracking audibly. Donghae bit back a scream. “They…They left. I don’t know where.” He breathed deeply as sweat began to form on his face.

“That makes no sense,” Kibum whispered urgently, “why would he take him? There’s no reason to do something so unnecessary.”

“S-Someone was with them,” Donghae grimaced, brows drawing together as the mansion tried to figure out how to repair him. He really wondered how long it took for Ryeowook’s body to become perfectly in tune with the old walls. “He broke my shoulder,” he said through the fog of his mind, “…Ryeowook was being weird too. He…I don’t know. He wasn’t normal.”

From behind Kibum, the small child shuffled forward, practically throwing himself at Donghae. The latter yelped in surprise, slipping out of Kibum’s arms as Henry barreled into him. Groaning, Donghae caught the boy with one arm, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“I-I thought you were d-dead!” Henry whined, shivering and curling his small fists into Donghae’s shirt.

“I’m fine, sweetie,” he assured breathlessly, feeling warmth spreading through his body. “Sorry to worry you,” Donghae murmured, brushing a gentle kiss over the child’s silky tresses.

Kibum sat back, exasperated and confused, but also just a little happy. It was hard to be upset when there was an angel in the room…literally.

“What’s going on?” Jiyoung sighed, rubbing his head, “I’m seriously gonna blow up if anymore weird shit happens.”

“Let’s help Donghae,” Kibum stated, “and then we’ll try to piece together what happened.”

Nodding, his friend knelt down and pried the angel boy off the injured man. “C’mon, Henry,” Jiyoung coaxed, “you need to get off so we can fix Donghae.”

The eldest male chuckled, ruffling Henry’s hair when he refused to release. “It’s fine. I’ll carry him up. Just keep an arm on me so I don’t fall.”

***

Kyuhyun rolled onto his side, feeling heavy and gross. The crisp sound of shackles cut through the muck though, dragging him out of his murky dreams. Blinking a few times, he rubbed his eyes and surveyed the area.

The walls were black and bleak. Walls on either side were narrow around the makeshift bed underneath him. Thick but tattered maroon cloth created a canopy overhead, cascading down like curtains. Fine silks and woven cushions made up the mattress. Across the room was a door leading out. To one side was a barred window with cracked and shabbily repaired glass behind it.

Finally taking a look at the thing that originally awoke him, Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes. They were heavy cuffs, the thick chain link disappearing into the folds of the bed. His skin was red and irritated beneath the impure metal. Around his ankles, he found the same sort of outdated shackles.

His feet were bare, as was his torso. The only thing intact was his black pants, excluding the belt. Pressing his lips together, Kyuhyun flexed his fists, seeing how much effort it was still taking to curl his fingers.

“They didn’t want your pants for some reason.”

He looked up, eyes fluttering wide.

Ryeowook was striding towards him, heavy fur-lined coat pulled over simple dark clothing. His feet were bare as well, the steps he took light and silent. He stopped in front of Kyuhyun, eyes downcast so they could look at one another. “You’ve been sleeping for a long time.”

“Who are you?” Kyuhyun asked quietly, muscles tensing.

“Your servant, master,” he chuckled as if it was an old joke, “I don’t think the drug I slipped you would make you forget me.”

“What drug?”

Ryeowook tilted his head, reaching down to tip his master’s chin up. “Just a little pearl,” he responded softly, “right there in your chest…,” his eyes traveled down to the pale torso, “but, of course, you didn’t feel anything. It wasn’t supposed to hurt you.” He frowned suddenly, fingers curling around Kyuhyun’s throat.

The man froze under the touch, eyes darkening defensively.

“Hmm?” Ryeowook glanced at the expression, breaking into an easy smile. “Calm down, master. I’m not going to hurt you…ever.” He brushed his thumb over the intricate tattoo burned into Kyuhyun’s neck. “This mark…it really pissed me off when I first saw it. I knew _he_ had done something to you.” Those lovely eyes searched the symbol for something and then suddenly, he was digging his nail into Kyuhyun’s skin.

He started struggling, gasping and trying to push Ryeowook away.

Hissing, the darkly-clad man shoved Kyuhyun backwards, pinning him down as he continued digging into the tattoo. “It’s very weak…merely a toy,” Ryeowook mumbled more to himself than anyone else, “…if it’s right now, I can easily eliminate it. ...But then he might come searching. That’s alright…I’ll just make him join me. If that doesn’t work, I’ll kill him.” Ryeowook chuckled, “Easy, right?” He tore his hand away, a scream ripping Kyuhyun’s throat open as the binding shattered and dissipated.

Smiling pleasantly, Ryeowook ran his cold hands gently over the once again smooth, pale neck. “You’re beautiful again, Master Cho,” he teased, running his fingers through the black locks as he pressed their lips together.

Kyuhyun was breathing heavily, feeling heavy and light at the same time. His eyes fell closed as a hot tongue invaded his mouth, dragging him out of one haze only to drop him into another. He reached around Ryeowook’s waist, tugging him closer out of habit more than anything else.

“I’ll never leave you again, master,” he promised, leaning away for a small moment, voice quiet and sweet, “okay? I’m yours until Heaven and Hell tear us apart.”

“You aren’t my butler,” Kyuhyun replied almost inaudibly.

Ryeowook went rigid before relaxing again. “I still have those foolish memories,” he assured mildly, “those fucking bastards in Paradise toyed with me. They messed me up.” His eyes saddened, emotions flying across his features as he met Kyuhyun’s gaze. “You don’t understand how long I’ve been away.”

“What are you talking about?” he dug his hands into Ryeowook’s sides. “You are you, aren’t you?”

Sighing, he sat back on Kyuhyun’s hips, shrugging off his thick jacket before speaking again. “I could feel it when I entered the mansion. A lot has changed. You changed. You made it your home and the mansion accepts you.” Ryeowook slid his hands over the lean body beneath him. “So you must know about souls…more so than you did a year ago.”

“Because I needed to find you,” Kyuhyun watched him calmly unable to panic when he had the object of his desire on top of him.

Ryeowook nodded, laughing softly. “Thanks,” he ran his fingers over the button of the master’s trousers. “Soul recoding,” he went on, “it’s a natural occurrence, but sometimes the recoding is artificial. High officials take souls and rewrite them in their liking.” Ryeowook slid his arms out, entwining his fingers with Kyuhyun’s. “Looking at me, you can already see how different I am.”

“I know they recoded you,” he licked his lips, swallowing, “but…you can’t be this different. You can’t.”

“You don’t care for the current me?” Ryeowook questioned, hurt seeping into his features.

Kyuhyun flinched at the pain in his chest.

“Nonetheless,” he shook his head, “They took the worst criminals from Hell and put them through the process of recoding. I was sent to the Devil’s Mansion and served until my rewritten persona crumbled and I helped Hangeng burn down the place.” Ryeowook smiled as if it was a sweet memory, “They took me back to Heaven and redid it. The failed run was covered up and everyone involved had their memories changed. This time, when I was sent back to the mansion, they were positive that it would work by separating my body from my soul.”

“That’s not right,” Kyuhyun bit out, “your history is skewed.”

“Mine?” Ryeowook raised an eyebrow, “Maybe it was before. This time it certainly is not.” He lifted their laced fingers up, pressing gossamer kisses across the back of Kyuhyun’s hand. “My memories were fucked. I’m thinking clearly again. When I escaped the mansion, my soul recoded naturally and I suppose…,” he couldn’t help a grin, “when I got my body back, all of Heaven’s tedious recoding just vanished. Sad for them, isn’t it?”

“You…You’re not Ryeowook.”

He stopped kissing, his eyes narrowed and cold. “I am Ryeowook. You met a fabrication and you fell in love with a fabrication.”

Kyuhyun’s flushed.

“You loved him, didn’t you?” Ryeowook’s voice softened. “I still feel for you, though.” He tightened his grip on their held hands. “A servant is programmed to never express inappropriate feelings for their master,” Ryeowook explained, “but now all of those disgusting manufactured traits are _gone_. I can freely love you. Me, as I am, can freely show you how much I love you.”

“…Is that why you chained me to this bed?” His tone was harsh, though his voice stayed low. “Is that why you kidnapped me? You say things that don’t match your moves.” Kyuhyun glowered at the silenced man, “You’re a lying criminal. How could I love a criminal?”

“Aren’t you one as well?” Ryeowook retorted, “Don’t try to act as if you’re some saint. I’ve seen you. I remember those punishments. You don’t care about the law. You hardly care about others.” He laughed sharply, “It isn’t a criminal that you can’t love. It’s me. Your pride won’t allow you to accept me.”

He smirked. “So what? I don’t accept you. That’s true.”

Ryeowook’s face fell.

“Hey, we have to leave now.” Hangeng appeared in the doorway, hair slicked back and angular face blank. “It’s about time.”

Pushing off of Kyuhyun roughly, Ryeowook turned and grabbed his coat, “Understood.”

“Where are you going?” Kyuhyun demanded.

No answer came as the pair left.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Ryeowook bristled as they strode through the barren wastelands of Hell. There were transport pads all around, but all of them required some sort of legal documentation – tracers, to be blunt. He bypassed them with Hangeng in tow, their destination a bit farther and deeper into the underworld of the underworld.

“So what? Did you suddenly have a change of heart or something?” Hangeng prompted.

“You don’t remember me at all?” he inquired, amused, not looking over at the taller male. “That’s a shame. I was the one who helped you burn the mansion once before.”

“Hard to believe words of the mouth,” he responded wryly, “though I will admit to liking your current attitude far more than your previous one,” Hangeng added with a grin. He looked around, seeing nothing for miles.

Ryeowook came to a halt, reaching out and curling his fingers around a dense fog that Hangeng hadn’t even noticed. “It’s camouflage,” he mumbled, tearing it away.

Abruptly, the seemingly endless landscape filled with run-down huts and wandering figures. Most were poor souls trapped in Hell, but within select dens were burning lights and raucous laughter.

“If Hell is like this, why didn’t I leave that godforsaken mansion sooner?” Hangeng growled.

“Because Hell has secrets,” Ryeowook smiled, leading them through a narrow alley to a cloth covered entrance, “and smart criminals are better off being trapped in Devil’s Mansion.”

They emerged in a small shop. A single transport device resided on the other end of the hut, but it appeared to be far outdated and modified. Ryeowook tapped twice on the dirt floor with his barefoot. “Come out,” he called.

From behind a curtain came a slouched figure. He was round and shabby, face unshaven and hair sticking up. “And who the fuck do you think you are, boy?” he grumbled, “Human stink.”

“It’s me, Shindong,” Ryeowook responded calmly, “it has been a while, but I don’t think you’ve have such a poor memory.”

The man scrutinized him, but soon those beady black eyes were widening and his jaw was slackening. “No…no way,” he breathed, coming closer, “I saw them take you away. You’re supposed to be fucked, Wook.”

“I was, and now I’m not.” Ryeowook nodded behind him. “This is Hangeng, my new associate.”

“What’s your agenda?” Shindong jutted his chin towards the tall man.

“I want to have fun,” Hangeng’s grin was feral, “and this guy showed me a way.”

Nodding ever so slightly, Shindong grunted with the effort to going over to the transport. “Where to, brat?”

Ryeowook’s smile widened and he stepped forward, tossing his jacket to the den keeper, “Here’s a present for your trouble.” He hopped lightly up onto the transport plate. “Send us inside the 4th Province exile region.”

“You sure you wanna be there?” Shindong questioned as he set the machine.

Hangeng joined the other male on the platform. “Will you bring us back?”

“Give us two Human world hours,” Ryeowook stated, ignoring both people in the shop. He felt the plate beneath him jostle and hum with energy. Grabbing onto Hangeng, he gave Shindong one last look before the machine whirred to life.

***

Kyuhyun hadn’t even tried to break out of his shackles. It was useless after all. They would just keep irritating his arms. Flopping back on the bed, he studied what he could see, which was not of great interest. The building he was in appeared to be abandoned, though he wouldn’t be able to tell.

Somewhere below, he heard the rattling of a lock. Breath hitching, he stayed perfectly still, straining to hear more. He caught the forceful shaking of metal again and his heart skipped a beat. Burglars in the Human world sucked, but what were burglars in Hell like?

_Kdunk…_

“Well fuck,” he sighed, resigning himself to being a toy in some twisted game. It wasn’t like he even knew the rules. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen.

***

“We’re looking for him, right?” Hangeng asked in a soft murmur.

The land was cracked and gray, seeming to be even more desolate than the rest of Hell. Ryeowook made his way around thorns and other oddities, never breaking stride. “Yes. We’ll need him for what I have in mind.”

“And what do you have in mind?”

“I want revenge on those fuckers who toy with everyone,” Ryeowook responded, “the ones who sold me out in Hell, the bastards in the Afterlife who developed artificial recoding, and then I’ll go after those Paradise fools.”

“Is that it?” Hangeng mused. They circled around a large black mass, neither one paying it too much mind out of fear and disinterest.

Ryeowook chuckled, “I’m just joking,” he yawned, “I really have no plans on getting myself screwed again. If I attack those guys in the Afterlife and Paradise, I’ll be purged. There’s only the Human world left to mess with, and I know the perfect place.”

***

Urgent whispers and thudding footsteps echoed through the halls. Kyuhyun stared at the entrance to his prison through a crack in the canopy curtains of the bed. He had drawn them shut in a pitiful attempt to hide him.

Thus far, no one had come inside, but then again, perhaps that was attributed to the size of the hideout. He frowned, wondering just how large the property could be in Hell. Did they even have properties?

Kyuhyun seized breathing when two figures appeared in the doorway. Suddenly his heart seemed to be beating far too loud and his skin was shifting on the fabric far too much.

“Why are the curtains closed?” the shorter of the two strangers prompted, coming closer. “Ryeowook never used to close them.”

“Probably means that someone broke in here,” the tall one stated, amused.

They closed the remaining distance and Kyuhyun scrambled back as the curtains were forced away. He stared up in horror at the two people but neither of them attacked immediately.

Frowning, the short one leaned forward, sniffing the air. “Ryeowook’s scent is all over this Human.”

“Who are you?” Kyuhyun blurted.

“Weird…,” the tall one mumbled, “he’s not scared. That probably means he wasn’t kidnapped.”

“Yes, I was kidnapped,” he corrected without thinking, slightly offended for whatever reason. It wasn’t like he wanted anyone knowing that he was willingly residing in Hell.

“Are you Ryeowook’s property?” the male cocked his head. “I thought he would pick someone…manlier and less skinny.”

“Excuse you,” Kyuhyun snapped, feeling fear dissipating.

“Sorry about Minho,” the shorter fellow apologized, “anyway, we’re some old friends of Ryeowook. My name is Taemin.” He paused, “Speaking of which, where is he?”

***

A graveyard-like structure came before them. It was covered in dust and long forgotten souls. There were unidentifiable objects all around, jutting out of the ground. Torn fabric rustled in the faint wind, and for a moment Ryeowook saw a flash of someone.

Picking up the pace, he made his way towards it, dropping to one knee when he spotted a body half-sunken into the ground.

Ryeowook shook him lightly. “Eunhyuk…Eunhyuk, come back,” he purred, piercing the ground with his nails. “You don’t belong here…” He whispered, slicing into the roots that had grown in and around the exiled man.

“I found Zhoumi.”

“Get him out as well,” Ryeowook called over his shoulder. He gritted his teeth, feeling the claws of dirt give way to his force. “I wasn’t planning on getting you, Eunhyuk,” he chuckled, muscles straining against the stubborn roots of Hell. “…But I guess I don’t mind.”

Behind him, he heard Hangeng struggling as well. “Are you sure they’re still alive?”

“Souls don’t die in exile,” Ryeowook explained between heavy breaths, “they go through a process of absorption. There’s still time to save these two though.” He had only vague recollections of the showdown with Seunghyun, but from that, he was positive that there was only one place where the man would send Zhoumi. It had to be the most ruthless graveyard in all of Hell.

Several minutes passed before Ryeowook managed to wriggle Eunhyuk free, bits of black matter and gray dirt clinging to his skin. “Wake up,” he panted, brushing the hair out of the male’s face. “Stop fucking around and get up,” Ryeowook punched his chest roughly.

A gasp burst from his ashen lips, black eyes flying open. Eunhyuk shot out of Ryeowook’s arms, stumbling and falling back down.

A similar sound of shock rippled though the stale air behind the pair. Turning around, Ryeowook smiled faintly at the frantic Zhoumi. The male’s eyes settled on the ex-butler and immediately confusion and disappointment rushed over his features. Those soon morphed into curiosity and relief though.

“W-Where are we?” Eunhyuk croaked, coughing and heaving.

“Hell, fool,” Zhoumi spat, gagging on dust. He shuddered, wobbling on his feet. “Why are we free? What are you doing here, butler?” His eyes found Hangeng, “…I really don’t understand.”

Ryeowook wrapped an arm around Eunhyuk’s waist, supporting him. “We’ll explain after we get out of here.” He checked to make sure Hangeng had grasped Zhoumi. Within seconds, they were rippling and humming with energy as the transporter rocketed them back to the 7th Province.

***

“I don’t suppose you can unchain me?” Kyuhyun tried.

Taemin and Minho shared a look before shaking their heads. “I’d rather not get beat by Ryeowook,” the slender male responded, “I haven’t seen him in a while, but someone like him is hard to ever really forget.”

“Why?”

Minho eyed Kyuhyun strangely. “…Are you sure you know him?”

“I smell like him apparently,” he snapped, “Clearly I know him.” _Well, I know part of him…_

“He’s well-known for being ruthless,” Minho explained, giving in, “but not in the way you might be thinking. He’s very good at getting others to do what he wants. Often, he barely raised a finger, but the times that he did were painful.”

Kyuhyun sobered, jaw taut. “You’re saying that he’s a manipulative bastard?”

“Yeah,” Minho shrugged, “that doesn’t change the fact that we liked him.”

“Why would you like someone like that?” He made a face.

“Why does anyone really like their friends…comrades?” Taemin chimed in, sitting on the floor, looking up at Kyuhyun. “It’s the little things about them. Like, Ryeowook is faithful to people who follow him. He believes in doing what must be done, even if that’s not within jurisdiction.”

Minho noticed the confusion still etched on the Human’s face. “Look,” he rubbed his head, “basically, it’s not that we support the victims and all that. It’s just Ryeowook has always known what he wants, even if it isn’t always favorable. Criminals aren’t bad all the time. They just have different values.”

“He doesn’t care about killing people?” Kyuhyun asked, expression betraying his anticipation for a preferred answer.

“Why do you care about saving people?” Minho countered lazily.

“Because no one has the right to take a life,” he retorted.

“And no one has the right to save a life.”

“That makes no sense,” Kyuhyun dismissed harshly.

Minho chuckled. “You play god in both situations. Murdering someone is a choice that has just as much effect as saving someone. You can’t justify one without equally justifying the other.” He yawned, “But anyway, we just came by to check on the base. We were worried that someone had overrun it because there was a lock on the door. We’ll come back another time to see Ryeowook.”

“Taemin, Minho, he’s back!” another stranger popped into the doorway, smiling and breathless.

Blinking, the pair stood and grinned. “I guess we don’t have to wait,” Minho mused.

***

Ryeowook helped Eunhyuk onto a chair. “How are you feeling?” he murmured.

“Like utter shit,” he groaned, dropping his head onto a makeshift table. The grime of the graveyard clung to his skin and clothes, but bit by bit it was cracking away.

“You realize saving us completely negates our stunning conclusion a year ago,” Zhoumi added hoarsely, resting his head on the table as well. “Besides, what if I try to take your soul again?” He smiled, but it was more tired than anything else.

“It’s inside of me now,” Ryeowook replied, “try and kill me. I dare you.”

Zhoumi smirked, closing his eyes. “Fair, butler. Tell me what’s going on now. I’m utterly flabbergasted.”

“I need your help,” his voice grew solemn, eyes focusing. “You said it before, Heaven fucked me up. They recoded me to oblivion. When you tried to take me to Hell a year ago, I was saved.” Ryeowook seemed to struggle with whether or not he truly meant those words. “My soul was released and had time for natural recoding. All of the artificial rewriting was dismantled and I came back to my senses.”

“Why are you calling on me?” he sighed, “I’m already resigned and I really have no drive left to do anything else but sleep.”

Ryeowook grasped Zhoumi’s hand, squeezing it. “You’re important to achieving my mission.”

The demon said nothing.

“I want to destroy a particular facility specializing in the experimentation of souls. It’s in the Human world. The people there recode souls, experiment on humans…they’re trying to make more of the ‘butler’ me.” Ryeowook looked over at Hangeng. “With you and Hangeng, I can make sure that it’s permanently eliminated.”

There was a long silence, interrupted only by the soft, exhausted snoring of Eunhyuk and the quiet clatter of wind rocking the battered walls of their base.

After a time, the hand in Ryeowook’s began to twitch. Zhoumi slowly opened his eyes, sharp and dark – the previous laze gone. “When and where?”

“One Human month from now, we’ll burn down Papillon Manor.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Donghae opened his eyes, confused. “Huh? What time is it?” he grumbled.

“Seven in the morning.”

He turned slightly to see Kibum and Jiyoung looking back at him. Trailing down, he found a small tuft of hair sticking out from the blankets. Rolling them back, Donghae smiled upon setting eyes on Henry who was snuggled up next to him, sky blue pajamas pulled on over his small body.

“What day is it?” Donghae corrected himself.

“It’s Sunday. You wanted to talk about what happened, but you passed out when we got upstairs yesterday. It’s been twenty-four hours, give or take a few hours, since Ryeowook disappeared with Cho Kyuhyun,” Kibum explained.

Cursing softly, he raked fingers through his hair, only slightly surprised to find his arm and shoulder in perfect condition. “We wasted time.”

“Not exactly,” Jiyoung corrected, “a man named Kyungsoo appeared. We told him as much as we knew, but he said he would have to come back when you woke up. Do you remember anything?”

“Kyuhyun was knocked out,” Donghae began slowly, “and Ryeowook said that he wouldn’t let his master leave his side again. I don’t know much of what started the conflict, but there was another man. He was helping Ryeowook. They disappeared when I passed out from the pain.”

The door clicked open and Kyungsoo peeked inside. All eyes turned to him. His expression wasn’t one of pleasant surprise; rather, he seemed to have aged several hundreds of years.

“Good morning, Donghae,” he acknowledged, “I realize that you’ve just recovered, but I have some bad news.”

“Is there any good news?” Kibum asked sarcastically.

Kyungsoo laughed humorlessly. “The good news is that the three of you haven’t been buried for what you’ve done.”

“And what have we done?” Donghae sighed.

Closing the door quietly, he came over to sit on the edge of the bed. “All three regions: Afterlife, Heaven, and Hell are throwing an enormous fit after learning that Ryeowook’s soul reclaimed his body and then that same Ryeowook hijacked Cho Kyuhyun.”

“It’s not like he’s gone bad, right?” the bound man questioned, brow furrowed.

“See, this is what I hate about officials,” Kyungsoo snorted, “they never tell you the whole fucking story. They only do so when everything’s already gone down the shitter.” He rubbed his face tiredly. “Master Cho may reside in the Human world, but he’s a nobleman of an Afterlife House. He’s, in essence, royal blood. That sort of being has more power than the current Cho is capable of grasping currently. And Kim Ryeowook,” Kyungsoo scoffed, “he’s a recoded soul, but there’s more to that. He’s a high-profile criminal in Hell. He was rewritten for the sake of study and reformation. Now that he’s been returned to his natural state, it’s no surprise that he ran off.”

Kibum opened his mouth, but nothing would come out.

Kyungsoo eyed the teen. “Yeah, it’s quite bad.”

“Why the _fuck_ didn’t anyone keep a closer eye on him?” Donghae nearly shouted. The little body beside him stirred, but refused to awaken.

“The current Afterlife Council doesn’t know about these experiments. They only found out recently after Paradise caught wind of the developments concerning Ryeowook and Master Cho.” Kyungsoo glowered at nothing in particular, pissed off at everything. “The generation before Councilman Jung Yunho and the others were deeply involved in artificial recoding. The program was covered up after too much controversy and the council was replaced.”

Jiyoung sank down into a chair, looking queasy. “This is too much to take in.”

“What’s important now is to find Kyuhyun and Ryeowook, right?” Donghae prompted, pushing the blanket back carefully. He tucked the folds around the slumbering child.

“You mean, before them?” Kyungsoo smiled wryly. “You’re insane if you think going against all of Heaven and hell is smart.”

“We aren’t going against them. We’re trying to save them,” Donghae corrected, “Kyuhyun isn’t doing anything bad…for the most part. Ryeowook…if we can talk sense into Ryeowook, perhaps they won’t be so hard on him.”

“You’re too optimistic.”

“I agree with Donghae,” Kibum spoke up, looking at the Afterlife being, “I spent an entire year with Ryeowook repairing himself inside my mind. If he was truly insane and evil, I would’ve felt it. His soul isn’t like that. He’s gentle.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “You’re imagining it, kid. Who’s to say when he regained his original consciousness? It could’ve been after—”

“—you’re wrong,” he cut off, “the recoding process doesn’t work like that. Whether or not he was aware of it, his soul was back in its original state. He had no malice and that’s not just because he had yet to fully remember his past self. The soul is the essence of a person. I had Ryeowook’s inside of me and I know that he’s not evil.”

The room felt silent, Kyungsoo and Kibum locked in a staring match.

_Bzzt…bzzt…_

“Hey,” Jiyoung said quietly, “uhm, it’s not a good time to say this, but our cab is here.”

“What?” Donghae frowned.

Kibum blinked, trying to register the information. When it clicked, he stood up. “Dammit,” he exhaled, “we need to go home. This was only a weekend trip. We can’t stay any longer.”

“Are you kidding me?” Donghae looked at them as if they were crazy. “We’re in the middle of a multi-world crisis and you two need to get home early for school tomorrow?”

“It’s stupid, we know,” Jiyoung quipped, “that doesn’t change that we have to go back. Our parents aren’t going to just let us disappear like that. They’ll make a mess searching for us and then it won’t just be three worlds panicking, it’ll be four.”

“Whatever,” he shook his head, turning away from the two boys, “go home then.”

Kibum grimaced. “Hey, it’s not like we want to leave. There’s a reason we came here and—”

“—you’re _leaving_ ,” Donghae interrupted, “that’s all that matters. We don’t need people who aren’t here for the long haul. Just get out.”

“We’ll be back.”

“In a year?” he scoffed, “No. So, just get out.”

Kibum clenched his fists. “We’ll be back before the month is up.”

“You don’t get it,” Donghae hissed, whirling around as pointed to the door, “just get _the fuck_ out. You’re not welcome. All you’ve succeeded in doing is making a mess. If you hadn’t shown up with that soul—”

“—stop it!” Kyungsoo shouted. The room quieted again, electricity roiling in the air. “Arguing will get us nowhere. If you need to leave, leave, Kibum…Jiyoung.” He peered at them with aged eyes. “Please.”

Hesitating, the two boys looked at one another before slowly making their way to the door. What felt like hours passed by before the door clicked shut and they were in a chilly hallway. They silently proceeded to exit the mansion, climb into the cab, and direct the man to the train station.

Barely a moment passed before the dark haired boy turned to the punk. Kibum bit his lip. “He’s wrong about us.”

“No he isn’t,” Jiyoung shook his head firmly. “We aren’t part of their world…at least, I’m not.” He glanced at his friend. “If you want to be though, that’s your choice.”

“What do you mean?” he asked softly, heart clenching in his chest from panic.

He touched Kibum’s hand, but just as quickly pulled away. “I’m saying that I’ve made my decision. Stuff like this isn’t for me.” Jiyoung met the desperate eyes of his oldest friend. “You can choose where you want to go…but I can’t always follow you.”

“You and I are a team though,” he argued, “…we’ve always gotten in trouble together.”

“You’re right though, Kibum,” Jiyoung mumbled, “I want to pursue my music. I’m going to do it, too. That sort of road doesn’t have souls and ghosts and mad scientists and other crazy stuff in it. But maybe the road you want does have those things.” He shrugged faintly, “It’s fine, if it does.”

“How am I supposed to keep moving forward like that alone?” he blurted, feeling childish suddenly, “I mean…you’re my partner. Those things are scary when you’re not there.”

“Don’t belittle yourself,” he scolded lightly, smiling playfully in the face of seriousness, “you faced a council of otherworldly beings alone. You have confidence, but you just pretend that you don’t.”

Kibum flushed, but said nothing else.

Jiyoung took his hand casually, holding it tightly as if reassuring him. When Kibum looked up at his friend’s face, he saw a confident, easy smile facing forward. Swallowing softly, he squeezed the hand in his, turning his head to face the passing scenery through the window.

***

Ryeowook politely accepted the shower of hugs and exclamations. The last thing he had expected was for the lock to the base to be broken and Onew guarding the entrance. It had only been a matter of time before the others appeared to welcome him back.

Even after hundreds of years, they were still around, waiting for him. Ryeowook smiled to himself, pleased by the warmth spreading through him. They were truly what someone could call real friends.

He had asked them to help Zhoumi and Eunhyuk into spare living quarters in order to allow the exiled pair time to recondition themselves. Down in Hell, it would take much longer for the healing process to complete. That was mainly the reason why Ryeowook had insisted on a one month waiting period before striking Papillon Manor.

Zhoumi needed to be at his best.

Walking up the stairs, Ryeowook turned into his room, finding Kyuhyun exactly as he had left him. The smooth skin of his throat was still a beautiful thing. Of course, it would mean Seunghyun would descend upon them soon, but when that time came, Ryeowook was prepared for an alliance or a fight to the death...well, fight to soul-destruction.

“Welcome home, honey,” Kyuhyun smiled coldly, “hard day?”

“Yes it was,” Ryeowook sighed dramatically, a glint of humor in his eyes, “It was quite terrible.” He sank down on the bed between Kyuhyun’s legs, arms wrapping around the lean torso. Resting his head on the flat stomach, he closed his eyes. “We had to dig Eunhyuk and Zhoumi out of exile. They were very heavy.”

“Eunhyuk?” Kyuhyun repeated, grabbing Ryeowook’s shoulders and forcing him up. “He…He’s alive?”

“We’re all alive in a sense,” he responded patiently, “but yes, he has been retrieved in one piece…if not in need of long recuperation.” Ryeowook pushed the hands grasping him away and returned to his position, sighing into the cool skin. “How are you feeling?”

“Trapped,” he answered immediately, “should I feel anything else?”

“I hoped you would have time to start thinking clearly,” he huffed, looking up at the handsome man. Ryeowook’s eyes dropped, heat traveling over his features.

Kyuhyun didn’t miss the look. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the ease with which he could read the male now, though. Ryeowook had always seemed like a brooding mass, but now he didn’t seem capable of hiding anything from Kyuhyun – most of all his desires and feelings.

“And what would I be thinking clearly about?” he inquired, giving into the urge to bully the supposedly ruthless criminal. Honestly, the flashes of insanity in Ryeowook were nothing new. He had dealt with him back at the mansion. If he was going to pick, the Ryeowook he knew first was far scarier.

The one cuddled in his lap like a sensitive puppy was vying for his affection without shame. So perhaps Kyuhyun had been thinking about it a bit. He frowned faintly. Ryeowook presently was still willing to kill innocent people without batting an eyelash.

That wasn’t alright, no matter how adorable he had become towards Kyuhyun.

“Your opinion of me…and your feelings for me,” Ryeowook mumbled, holding onto him tighter.

“You kidnapped me only because you have feelings for me?” Kyuhyun watched him.

The slender figure shifted around, but when he spoke, the words were clear and honest, “I won’t leave you again. You’re crazy and you’re obsessive, but as am I. When I touch you, I can’t bring myself to let go. When I think of you, I only want to find more things to think of concerning you. Master,” Ryeowook pushed himself up, face coming inches away from Kyuhyun’s, “in my infinite lifespan, I have never wanted someone as much as I want you. The only one who drives me insane is you and it will always only be you.”

“It’s too early to say that.”

“Hundreds of years of searching, and you’re the single person who has me begging for your affection,” Ryeowook snapped, frustrated and something far deeper. He swallowed, lips quivering, “Please…I’m pathetic right now…please just give me a chance. I don’t believe I can be this deeply in love with you and have you feeling nothing for me.”

Kyuhyun lied back on the bed, Ryeowook falling over with him. Closing his eyes, the master mumbled, “Sleep.”

Slowly, he wrapped an arm around the taller male, resting his head over the warm, beating heart beneath the skin of his chest. Ryeowook smiled a little, letting his eyes fall shut and sleep overtake him.

 

“Yo, Wook! Hungry?”

Ryeowook squeezed his eyes shut tighter, groaning and pushing himself up. The room was always dim, and the outside world eternally dark. Grimacing, he tried to roll, but found two arms clamped around him. Smiling faintly, he peered down to a deeply sleeping Kyuhyun.

“Hey, did you hear me?” Key repeated, irritated. “You can make gooey eyes at your boy toy later.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, nuzzling back into the sweet warmth of the larger body. Ryeowook’s heart beat faster, heat surrounding him in the greatest way.

Within moments though, Kyuhyun was shifting around, beginning to rise out of his slumber. Key banged on the wall, succeeding in drawing the master out of his dreams. Smirking, the man shot an annoyed Ryeowook a wink and then said, “We’re heading up to the Afterlife for better food. Everything here is rotten.”

Sighing, Ryeowook climbed out of the loosening embrace and grabbed a wrinkled coat lying on the floor.

“What’s going on?” Kyuhyun grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“We’re going to get you some food, master,” he responded with a bittersweet smile. Ryeowook tossed the crumpled garment on the bed before proceeding to unlock the cuffs. “If you try to run, I’ll make sure you’re shot down.”

“I like how you start mornings in Hell. It really gets me going,” he responded snidely. Kyuhyun shook his wrists out, rubbing the irritated skin faintly.

Ryeowook scoffed and stood up straighter, “Get dressed quickly. We’ll be leaving soon.”

“I don’t get you.”

He stopped, turning around to see Kyuhyun clutching the coat. The master had his eyes on him though, dark set gaze powerful and contemplative. “Huh?” Ryeowook managed.

“You keep saying crazy shit, like, you love me and you never want to leave me, but the way you’re acting only makes me believe you less and less.”

Shrugging slowly, Ryeowook tilted his head in thought. “How should I act? I’ve never been in love; therefore I don’t know how to act.” He watched the master evenly. “I’m being myself.”

“You’re giving me mixed signals,” he quipped, “one second you’re freaking out, the next you’re all weak and needy, and then you go back to threatening my life. I don’t particularly find death threats attractive if you hadn’t guessed.” Kyuhyun pulled the jacket on, zipping it up as he climbed off the bed.

“I thought someone as crazy as you would’ve found possessive death threats endearing,” he grinned.

“See? Right there. Not cute at all.” Kyuhyun frowned, pushing past Ryeowook.

The latter laughed, catching the tall man’s hand, holding it stubbornly as they left the room. “I’ll try harder to be cute then,” he offered, smiling wider when he earned a scornful look.

Most everyone was gathered at the door. Eunhyuk and Zhoumi were nowhere to be seen, as was Onew. The ones waiting grouched at the late arrival of the pair, but said nothing more as they headed out of the base.

It was a short uphill trek and then they emerged through the dead forest. Minho and Taemin collaborated in shutting and concealing the trap door entrance whilst the others went on ahead. Ryeowook clung to Kyuhyun more so the farther they traveled away from safety, much to his displeasure.

“So…you two had a good night?” Key asked casually.

“Please.” Kyuhyun snorted.

“Do you want me to say that in bed?” Ryeowook piped up.

The mansion master shot him a look, which was only returned by a fresh grin. Key made a noise akin to amusement and stifled laughter. “I never thought you would be the needy girlfriend, Wook.”

“I fought him so much when I was still imprisoned,” Ryeowook murmured, “I don’t want to waste more time being away from him.”

“That’s what he says until he throws in murder plans and other insane stuff like kidnapping,” Kyuhyun muttered.

“Will you get over it already?” he sighed, “Aren’t you having fun here?” Ryeowook released him for a moment, jogging up ahead to make a flourish with his arms. “Just look! We’re in _Hell_! It’s fantastic! We can go anywhere we want and we can do whatever we want! There’s no limit, master.” He took a deep breath, eyes closing softly as he looked skyward. “It’s dark, sure, but the point is that it’s a base point. Things can go in any direction.” He smiled brightly, “Do you get it, master?”

Kyuhyun turned his attention to Key. “Is he always this chipper? Is this how a highly wanted criminal acts?”

“Is something wrong with that, Master Cho?” Key questioned, grinning.

“Definitely,” he nodded solemnly.

Ryeowook made a face and turned around, marching off. Key looked at him, amused, before muttering to Kyuhyun, “Way to piss him off.”

“It’s his fault for getting his hopes up,” he rolled his eyes, trailing after them.

They had a long walk before reaching Shindong’s place. The portal that had originally brought Ryeowook back was long destroyed. Hangeng was the last to come into, having decided to stay behind Taemin and Minho. Upon arriving inside the shop, he formerly bound pyromaniac stated his desire to stay inside Hell with Shindong, claiming that he didn’t want to risk himself by going into the Afterlife for useless food.

In pairs, they headed into the transporter that was set for a location within the boundaries of central Afterlife. Ryeowook held onto Kyuhyun with an iron grip, never daring to lose him mid-transport.

“You’re taking this well,” he remarked to the male.

“No I’m not,” Kyuhyun dismissed, crossing his arms, “I’m just awfully hungry after all of my isolation and then fighting.” He glared at Ryeowook accusingly.

He rolled his eyes, saying nothing.

The next instant, they were stumbling into an alley. Evening was still floating along in the Afterlife, twinkling stars winking at them high above. Ryeowook heard Kyuhyun catch his breath, and couldn’t help but smile at the sound. “Central Afterlife is like a waiting dock. It’s modeled after the Human world to make the transition easier,” Ryeowook explained, tugging on the master’s hand, “C’mon, let’s go! There’s a festival tonight.”

“What? Celebrating what?” Kyuhyun fumbled over his words, tripping on nothing as he was dragged along. “Shouldn’t you wait for the others?” he called over the now erupting fireworks.

The sky lit up with bright colors, immediately jolting all of Kyuhyun’s senses. He was momentarily distracted, and in the moment, he missed his step, crashing into a crate and flying forward.

He shut his eyes, cringing in preparation for pain as he and Ryeowook skidded across the brick facing. Grunting Kyuhyun let out a weak cough, lifting his eyes up to find the slender, beautiful male looking down at him. Ryeowook flashed a mischievous smile, and Kyuhyun frowned, shoving his face away. “Don’t even try to pull that bullshit.”

“It was so perfect though! Why did you ruin it?” he whined, laughing and getting up. Ryeowook offered his hand.

Kyuhyun stared at it reluctantly. Slapping it away, he pushed himself up and headed for the crowded streets. He didn’t wait for the other man, breaking through the throngs until he found a street of vendors. They were calling out to passersby, waving food on sticks and sweets. Kyuhyun noted with slight interest that no one seemed to have any money, but food was circulating without a care in the world.

“Young man, would you like one?”

Surprised, he looked to his side, seeing a sweaty vendor offering him cotton candy. “Ah…thanks,” Kyuhyun nodded, taking it and biting in. His mouth exploded with flavor, suddenly stirring the hunger that had been weakly protesting the past day or so.

Once he had devoured the pink fluff, he found a barbeque station and immediately bee-lined for it. He grabbed two kebabs and had taken a bite of one just as a vendor dropped a steamed bun into his free hand.

“Thanks!” Kyuhyun beamed, licking his lips and chomping down on the steaming white bun. He merrily made his way through the festival, having forgotten about the people who had brought him there. Ryeowook was probably the last thing on his mind as he ventured on a quest to eat everything possible.

 

Somewhere down the road and high atop a roof, the ex-butler-turned-criminal lounged in irritable silence. He slouched over the railing, eyes trained on Kyuhyun who was gleefully eating to his heart’s content.

“It’s not a surprise that he doesn’t want you.”

Ryeowook should’ve been shocked or appalled or in some way frozen, but he was having a pretty glum day. He had never pursued someone and apparently baring his soul – almost literally – wasn’t the right move. Kyuhyun clearly didn’t appreciate his efforts. Ryeowook could’ve easily left him back in that mansion, but he had taken the risk and brought the master along. Furthermore, he was taking a huge chance by bringing Kyuhyun to the festival of the dead. If a reaper appeared to collect Hell-bound souls, they would certainly go after him first because of the scent.

“You’re pretty late, Seunghyun,” Ryeowook murmured, turning around. “I’m not in the best of moods, so if you’re going to do something, just do it.”

Seunghyun’s lips curled up. His expression was cold and heated simultaneously, the shadows seeming to wrap around him protectively. “I hadn’t expected things to turn out this way. I was actually looking forward to binding that foolish Cho to me. He would’ve despised himself utterly after learning how weak the binding spell had been.”

“Too bad,” he mocked, “what’re you gonna do now?”

“I’m sort of intrigued by the current you, actually,” he chuckled, “though I do miss the helpless, brooding butler. He was quite fun to bully.” Seunghyun took a step towards him, the darkness hissing and chasing after him. “I wouldn’t mind breaking you though. It feels as if the entire universe has been released from Heaven’s brainwashing after you’re revival.”

“You knew of me back then?” Ryeowook smiled coolly.

“I was one crime away from sharing a cell with you,” Seunghyun smirked. “However, I was far smarter than you…tactics-wise. I can’t feel sympathy for you considering your foolishness.”

“Can you even feel sympathy?” he retorted mildly.

“No, perhaps no,” the hellish creature mumbled. He was within a breath of Ryeowook then, eyes trained on the lovely face. “Do you feel like playing a new game with me?”

“I’ve learned my lesson,” Ryeowook shook his head, “I don’t plan on fucking around again.”

Seunghyun made a disappointed noise. “What if I could offer you some interesting information? Wouldn’t that be worth a simple, _tiny_ game?” He stroked one fine cheek, thumb brushing over the shorter one’s bottom lip. “It certainly won’t be as high stakes as last time…”

“If the information doesn’t pertain to me, then I don’t care,” Ryeowook brushed off the hand.

“I recently visited an oracle,” he murmured, “She had some fascinating insights pertaining to a string of supernatural…hotspots in the Human world. Wanna take to guess to what those hotspots are?” Seunghyun saw the light of interest spark and immediately pressed in. “Come now, Keeper, don’t tell me you’ll give that up out of fear of a child’s game…?”

Ryeowook opened his mouth, but just as he did, there was an ear-splitting shriek below. Whirling around, he saw the people running and a translucent mass of tattered forms drifting after them. “Fuck!” he cursed, shoving Seunghyun and rushing for the fire escape.

In a flurry, he dropped into the chaos, fighting the sea of runners in search of Kyuhyun. The reapers were closing in on their targets, one of them pausing to sniff the air. Ryeowook shivered, but went on, heart in his throat as he tried desperately to locate the master. There were far too many wails and cries and stampeding bodies to get a clear look at anything.

“Kyuhyun!” he shouted, but his voice died in the cacophonous shrieks.

***

Day after day passed peacefully, and then a week went by, followed by a second week. There was nothing to fear and nothing to live for, and despite what most people would want Kibum couldn’t bring himself to slip back into the routine abandoned two weeks prior.

He had had a taste of what life could offer for someone with his abilities. Why was he wasting time on trivial homework and career planning that would only end up leading him back to the world he dipped into at the Devil’s Mansion? Kibum hadn’t known before just how much he wanted to be part of something bigger.

It was a life-long goal to shut down his father’s facility, but now he wondered if there was something more. What if he could work with the Devil’s Mansion to shut down Papillon? It could work. Besides, Kibum couldn’t shake off his concerns.

Where was Ryeowook? Where was Master Cho? Why had they disappeared? Who exactly was the man inhabiting his mind only days earlier? Why was Kyungsoo on their side? Why had Donghae become so vehement about them getting out? Would the Afterlife Council go berserk if they found out Kibum had a connection to Ryeowook’s mind?

There was really only one way to calm down.

Kibum slung the bag higher up on his shoulder, taking a deep breath. The heavy door creaked open, Donghae standing on the other side. The teen looked up at the surprised man. “I’m moving in.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Kibum sat rigidly on the couch, clenching and unclenching his fists as he threw uncomfortable looks to Donghae who had spent the past twenty minutes or so doting on the angel baby. Henry was nestled on the man’s lap, reading him a fairytale about some sort of mighty knight and his quest to kill the mythical sky dragons.

The angel finally closed the book, yawning and putting it solemnly to the side. “I’m sleepy, hyung,” he mumbled, “can I go to bed?”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Donghae cooed, kissing the child’s hair before picking him up and cradling him. They left the room, venturing into Ryeowook’s old quarters inside the master chamber.

A moment later, the door clicked shut and Donghae was gazing at Kibum with cool interest. The teen couldn’t help a wry smile, unable to believe how different the adult could be when faced with his precious baby. Was that even normal? Why was a seeming-bachelor so obsessed with a child?

“What made you come back here?” he questioned, arms crossed, distance vast between them.

“I went back to my somewhat normal life and realized that I didn’t want it anymore,” he responded, swallowing stiffly. “There’s nothing left for me there.”

“Your friend,” Donghae stated.

“He and I don’t share the same future,” Kibum shrugged, ignoring the sting in his chest.

Sighing, the man leaned one shoulder against a wall, dark eyes warming only slightly. “Since you’ve forced your way into this terrible prison, I suppose I can’t force you out. It’s not like the mansion gives a fuck about my opinion anyway.” Donghae licked his lip, clearing his throat inaudibly, “Tell me everything you know about Ryeowook from the time he spent in your mind. Don’t you dare leave anything out, okay?” His gaze grew chilly once more.

Kibum nodded quickly. “He was just using me as a place to recover. He never invaded or tried to possess me or anything. I never sensed anything malicious from him either. Ryeowook was very polite and he had this very…calm, uncaring attitude. He was resigned to being dead – almost seemed like he _wanted_ to be dead.” He paused, “I had a feeling about him. Ryeowook only came back to this mansion for my sake. I couldn’t read his thoughts even though he was inside of me…I don’t know if it was both ways though.”

“Anything else?” he raised an eyebrow.

He hesitated for only a second before saying, “We still have a connection.”

Donghae staggered. Straightening up, he closed the gap between them, nearly knocking Kibum over in the process. “What do you mean you still have a connection?”

“I can still talk to him,” he fumbled, “like, we can still communicate through our minds. I think we’re permanently linked because of how we were living for so long.”

“Can you hear him now?”

“No,” he admitted, “I don’t know how far we can reach. The last time we spoke telepathically was after he woke up in his own body.”

Donghae nodded slowly, the gears in his brain almost visibly turning. “Ryeowook took Kyuhyun to Hell as far as we know,” he stated, “Kyungsoo did some looking around and now we’re just trying to find the safest way to enter. We also can’t blindly trample through the provinces.”

“Then what are we going to do?” he asked slowly, nervously.

“Well, if you can figure out that link you have with Ryeowook, then maybe we can make some progress.”

***

Reapers devoured confused souls left and right, their silence as loud as the shrillest banshees. Ryeowook shoved his way through the tide of runners, sweat and nerves gnawing at every bit of him.

Things were already ridiculously complicated without having the law of Hell riding his ass too. Kyuhyun couldn’t get captured, no matter what. Ryeowook couldn’t even crack a self-hating smile. It had been a terrible mistake to bring him to the festival – even if he did need food. A small part of him was embarrassed, but the other part was a confused mix of discomfort and shame.

The idea was ingenious when first concocted. If Kyuhyun ingested food in the Afterlife, it would inevitably reestablish his connection to the Cho noble house, and therefore draw him farther away from the Human world. Ryeowook already knew that he didn’t dare return to that world, so the only choice was to drag Kyuhyun closer, whether or not he wanted it. Eventually, he would learn to enjoy Hell and other aspects of the Afterlife.

“Panicking?”

Ryeowook was spun around, crashing backwards into an alley wall. A gasp burst up from his throat, eyes fluttering wide as he gazed back at a mildly amused Key. Behind the male was a rather grumpy Kyuhyun being held by the wrist.

“Oh good,” he sighed, smiling and practically throwing himself at the irritated figure. Ryeowook managed to get his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck, hugging him tightly before the male shoved him away. The grin on Ryeowook’s face wasn’t disappearing though, completely unperturbed by the rejection. “We should get out of here.”

“Shindong isn’t transporting us back for another half-hour though, right?” Key pointed out.

The happiness faltered. Ryeowook was quiet as he considered their options, feeling queasier with each passing moment as he realized there was only one quick way out of there. The first option was clearly to get caught by the Reapers and face Hell’s King. The second option was to…his eyes trailed into the darkness, knowing very well all he had to do was call out.

“Where are Taemin and Minho?” he murmured.

“They’re a block or so that way,” Key pointed down the chaotic road.

“Take Master Cho over there. I’ll meet you all in a moment,” Ryeowook stated, turning silently and entering the black.

Kyuhyun watched him skeptically, eyes narrowed. His hand twitched reflexively towards the man walking away, flashes of the past rushing through his mind. Before he could grasp Ryeowook’s arm though, Key snatched his wrist, forcing him steadfastly out of the alley. An elastic band snapped in his body, maybe Kyuhyun whirl around, stumbling after the Hellish being.

“Where is he going?” he demanded.

Key glanced over his shoulder, arching an eyebrow. “He does a lot of stuff on his own. We don’t ask questions.”

 “You don’t care?” Kyuhyun could hardly believe something like that. They were his little minions. Why didn’t they keep tabs on him?

“No,” he retorted mildly, “we just trust him. Ryeowook has always been a one-man show to be honest.” Key shrugged as if it were just that simple. “He doesn’t check with us. He just tells us how we can help him, and we do.”

“Mindless following,” Kyuhyun scoffed.

Key smirked, “Maybe, but it’s fun in the end and that’s all that matters when you have an eternity of rotting away.”

They veered into another alley, this one far more familiar. Two people hung back in the shadows, only emerging upon seeing the pair coming closer. Key gave a brief explanation to them, never releasing Kyuhyun’s wrist as the group shifted back into the recesses of the dim walkway.

“Did you get your fill?” Taemin asked conversationally.

“I suppose,” Kyuhyun shrugged, “what are we supposed to be doing now?”

Minho chuckled, leaning back against the brick-faced wall, “You’re so on edge. We’re just waiting for Ryeowook.”

“You guys aren’t going to do anything else?” He felt a headache coming on. How could people put so much trust into a single, small person? No matter how many attributes has suddenly emerged in Ryeowook, it didn’t change that he was barely tall enough to meet Kyuhyun’s eyes and had the slender build of a girl.

“It’s such a hassle to think up plans,” Taemin yawned, “waiting around until something fun comes to us is a lot easier.”

Giving up on the conversation, he shut his eyes and sat down on a crate. The hand around his arm loosened slightly, but continued to hover as if in warning. Kyuhyun stifled a snort, wondering if they thought he was especially stupid. Why make a break for it when he had no idea where or who to go to?

 

“What do you want?” Ryeowook had called out.

The air around him seemed to rise, and then long fingers were gliding over his skin, under his shirt and around his throat. Seunghyun stroked the soft flesh with great fascination, the curving grin on his lips nearly palpable behind Ryeowook. “It looks like the tables have turned against you again, Keeper. Do you enjoy asking me for favors?”

“You’re just so accessible,” he responded snidely, “won’t you attend to me again?”

“What will you give me?” Seunghyun ran his hand down the flat abdominal, chuckling low when the muscles tensed. He brushed the edge of pants, letting his fingertips push past the waistband.

“It looks like you already know what you want,” Ryeowook remarked, placing a hand over the exploratory extremities. “You can have my body whenever I’m in Hell. Is that fair?”

“Sounds reasonable,” he purred, “I will bring you the utmost pain, dear Keeper.” Seunghyun kissed the base of his throat, sharp teeth dragging across the skin. “You must really value that master of yours.”

“He’s unbearable, but so am I.” Ryeowook smiled wryly, “I don’t know if that’s love, but if he was to disappear, existing would be far less interesting.”

 

Far too long – at least in Kyuhyun’s head – passed by before they caught a glimpse of figures moving steadily closer to them.

He nearly jolted up at the sight – his heart beating faster out of what he would deny was relief. Under the dim light, Kyuhyun’s chest plummeted when he saw who was so casually, so intimately, holding Ryeowook’s waist. Just as quickly as dread filled him, anger did as well.

Not even a word could be uttered though, as Ryeowook pushed past all of them. “Here is fine,” he stated, nodding at the empty space before them.

Seunghyun waved his hand lazily, the black mass beside him lunging forward and fanning out in a thin, dark portal. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled coldly, “Please, after you all.” None hesitated to get out of the Reaper’s parade of terror, except for Kyuhyun who jerked out of Key’s grasp.

“What the fuck is this?” he spat, obsidian gaze burning into Seunghyun’s amused face. “Why are you here?”

“My favorite criminal has regained himself. How could I ignore that?” he teased, tugging Ryeowook closer. “You should be heading in, little master. It’s dangerous here.”

“Do as he says,” Ryeowook murmured calmly, expression blank.

Kyuhyun clenched his fists, whipping around. He knew it was ridiculous. It was obviously ridiculous. But in his defense, Seunghyun was the one who destroyed everything. He was the cause of so much panic and pain. That disgusting man took Kyuhyun’s Ryeowook away, replacing him with some sort of abomination.

He didn’t care that that wasn’t the real Ryeowook. He had fallen for the butler, not the villain.

Taking a deep breath, he threw one more look back as he edged into the portal. His stomach twisted, eyes widening and mind spinning with more than he could ever comprehend. Kyuhyun averted his gaze, trying as desperately as he could to erase the image of Seunghyun’s mouth pressed against the man who so closely resembled his butler.

***

Kibum looked into the closet. The staircase beyond the door led deep down. He gulped, throwing a backwards glance at an impatient Donghae. The older man held Henry in his arms, the child quietly waiting for their departure.

“Is it really okay to bring an angel into Hell?” Kibum inquired, mainly stalling for time.

“He’s going to be fine,” Donghae stated rigidly, “Hell isn’t toxic. Just don’t eat anything. Now move it.” He took a step forward, prompting Kibum to stumble down before catching himself.

The teen grimaced, but did as he was told, following the trail down to Hell. Never in his young life did he imagine actually going to that place. It was more than a little discomforting. Nonetheless, he didn’t want to piss off Donghae anymore.

There wasn’t much danger in all honesty. Kyungsoo would be waiting for them and they would be conducting a simple meeting with the King of Hell. If he listened to their story, it wouldn’t be too difficult to get his support.

Kyuhyun could be recovered and Ryeowook could be fixed.

Well, Kibum still didn’t agree with that last part, but that was what most everyone in the Afterlife and Paradise thought. They didn’t see any merit in Ryeowook if he wasn’t the keeper of their Human world prison – Devil’s Mansion. He was their most successful experiment. It would be such a terrible waste to let him stay as his criminal-self.

“Do you think this is right?” Kibum blurted.

 Donghae frowned, staring at the back of the boy’s head. “What, saving Kyuhyun?”

“No, I mean…the plans for Ryeowook. He isn’t evil—”

“—says you. He kidnapped Kyuhyun and is hanging around in Hell. That hardly sounds like a hero to me.”

Kibum sighed under his breath. “He didn’t kill anyone…yet.”

“ _Yet_ ,” Donghae snorted.

“It’s true!” he snapped, looking back at the man. “Ryeowook might be dangerous, but that doesn’t automatically make him evil. There are a lot of good things that are dangerous. He could’ve done anything to me when all of his recoding was undone, but he didn’t. That sort of person – the kind that has already accepted death and entrapment, isn’t someone who deserves to be a text subject for the rest of his life.”

“On the contrary, that sounds like the perfect person to be experimented on for the rest of his life.” Donghae felt a pang of guilt at his own words, surprised at how fast he had answered. Going quiet, he filtered through his thoughts, searching for coherency. “What I mean is,” he began again, ignoring the incredulous look Kibum was giving him, “someone who has already accepted such a sad existence would be a far better subject to test on than someone who has something to live for. Ryeowook…it sounds like he doesn’t have anything.”

“Maybe he just hasn’t found it yet.”

Donghae pursed his lips. “In all those years, how likely is it that he suddenly found what he was looking for?”

“In that many years, has he ever met someone like Cho Kyuhyun?” Kibum returned. “He kidnapped him. He compromised his freedom for his master. That’s not normal. It’s especially abnormal for a so-called dangerous criminal. If he had nothing to live for now, he wouldn’t care about anything but himself.”

“I think so too.”

Donghae blinked, looking down to see Henry gazing up at him. “What?” he asked gently.

“Kyuhyun-hyung always sat in front of Ryeowook-hyung and whispered stuff to him. They would hold hands and stuff too,” Henry nodded knowingly, innocent little face earnest, “I remember Kyu-hyung falling asleep in Ryeowook-hyung’s lap a lot.”

“You think they love each other?” Donghae smiled kindly, searching the angel’s face.

Kibum dismissed the annoyance bubbling inside of him. He knew it was probably normal for people to treat children nicer, but still, Donghae could be such a stick in the mud when it came to him.

“I hope they do,” Henry grinned, “because everyone should love someone. I love you, Donghae-hyung.” He nuzzled his face into the man’s neck.

Slinking away from the mushiness behind him, Kibum tried very hard to ignore the flood of affection pouring out just a few feet back. They were such an embarrassing pair to be around.

***

A night in Hell had most likely gone by, yet not a word had been heard from Ryeowook. This routine of disappearing was a normal occurrence after their escapades in the Afterlife. Kyuhyun found food delivered to him in specially sealed packages every morning and night, but no sign of Ryeowook.

He had begun to attempt tallies or some sort of time-keeping system, but it wasn’t working out very well. It hardly seemed systematic to base life on when he woke up. For all he knew, barely an hour could’ve passed between going to bed and getting up. Kyuhyun had only been further discouraged when Key dropped by to tell him the tallies were stupid.

And so to pass the time in the room – to which he had been chained to again, but with greater range of movement – he thought…and thought… and thought some more. Kyuhyun was positive in another day, if there would even be one – he would bash his own head in from sheer insanity.

“Delivery for you,” Minho called, appearing in the doorway. “Oh, you’re awake,” he grinned. Behind him, Taemin shuffled in as well.

“I’m bored.” Kyuhyun deadpanned. His eyes heavy and lidded, he groaned, “Fuck, I’m bored. Entertain me.”

The man set a bag of food on the edge of the bed, and then grabbed a chair, sitting down on it. “Well, I don’t know. Hell isn’t exactly exciting unless you’re doing something bad,” Minho smirked.

“Is that what Ryeowook is doing?” he snapped, unable to help the desperate twinge in his voice.

“I’m sure he’s not _doing_ evil,” Minho stated slowly, “He might be doing _someone_ evil, though.”

Kyuhyun ground his teeth. “That’s not what I wanted to hear.”

“I don’t get you guys,” Taemin sighed, sitting on the floor, head resting against Minho’s thigh. “Why are you so angry? Don’t you hate Ryeowook? I know he cares about you, that’s why he’s doing what he’s doing.”

“What?” His face fell.

 The pretty man’s brows furrowed. “You didn’t know? Are you kidding me?” Taemin smiled humorously. “That whole fiasco in the Afterlife was totally for you. All of us could’ve avoided the Reapers, but you don’t know how to navigate things. If we didn’t get you out of there soon, they would’ve caught you.”

“What would happen if they caught me?” Kyuhyun asked carefully.

“You’d be put on trial in Hell,” Minho yawned, “stretching backwards. They’d probably figure out who you are and give you back to the Afterlife. Ryeowook and the rest of us might get exposed.” He paused, “Okay, so maybe he didn’t do it solely for you. Most things aren’t done without a certain level of selfishness.”

Kyuhyun flopped back on the bed. “I feel no sympathy for him.” He laughed sharply, “So he’s fucking that bastard because he didn’t want to lose his prisoner? Yeah, okay, that’s definitely how you win someone over.”

“When you put it like that, it’s just pathetic,” Taemin remarked.

“It _is_ pathetic.”

“You’ve got balls for saying that,” Minho laughed. “That’s pretty harsh.”

Soft, but slow footsteps creaked in the hallway. The trio turned around, seeing no one there. Kyuhyun sat up straight, expectantly. Of course he couldn’t see who it was, but the presence felt familiar…it felt like the right one. “Ryeowook?” he tried.

The sound of receding steps didn’t falter.

“It’s him,” Taemin affirmed softly. “He’s the only one that wouldn’t hesitate when someone is calling for him.”

Kyuhyun pulled himself to the edge of the bed, heart beating faster, “Wait, why is he leaving? Is he leaving again?” The chains rattled as he climbed off the sheets, making it halfway to the door before being jerked back by the heavy shackles. “Why isn’t he coming to see me?” he demanded, whirling on the pair.

“Don’t know,” Minho shook his head, “he usually doesn’t when he comes back.”

“He’s been _back_?” Kyuhyun nearly shouted.

The other man frowned, wincing slightly at the volume of his voice.”Yeah, of course he has. Who do you think makes runs to the Afterlife to get you food? If you ate the rotten shit in Hell, you’d never be able to leave this place. Since you’re a Cho and all, Afterlife food is good for you.”

“Ryeowook, answer me!” he yelled, struggling to break the bindings. “Why the fuck won’t you answer me?” Kyuhyun curled his hands around the chains, knuckles white from the force. He turned to Minho. “Release me now.”

“No way,” he scoffed. “I don’t want my ass to be beat.”

“If you don’t release me now, I’ll make sure the day I get out of here will be the same day of your soul’s demise.”

Minho was releasing the cuffs in a flash. On the floor, Taemin silently protested, but couldn’t rightfully say or do anything. The master rubbed his wrists lightly as he strode towards the door.

Of course he was aware that his actions made no sense and he shouldn’t have cared in the least about someone like Ryeowook the Criminal. This man had the arrogance and insanity to kidnap him. He had subjugated him to being a prisoner without any sense of day or night, weeks, years… Ryeowook was an abomination without an ounce of selflessness.

Yet, Kyuhyun knew somewhere deep inside that he had probably never cared about those things. He was just as selfish and cold as the present-Ryeowook. They were two peas in a pod, as silly as that could sound.

Whether or not that would validate their need for each other in one another’s life was debatable. Kyuhyun gritted his teeth, very conscious of his own irrational behavior. There were no feelings between them…well, mutual feelings at least, but that didn’t change how he felt at that moment. Ryeowook was avoiding him, driving him crazy, and just leaving him so alone.

Hushed voices blew through a thin drapery. Kyuhyun stopped, turning to it and shoving it back. His eyes fell on a face he had been deprived of for far too long. It seemed even longer than that painful year, yet he knew it must’ve been no longer than a month – otherwise they would’ve already attacked Papillon Manor.

Ryeowook was gripping the edge of a makeshift bed, body bent over. Blood dripped down from deep gashes in his back, burn marks singing the lacerations. Bruises and blisters covered the expanse of pale arms and fingers. His clothing was violently torn, hips clawed in angry red. His lowered chest rose and fell in staggered breaths, sweat glistening on the back of his neck.

Hovering over him with medical supplies was Zhoumi, who had stopped and turned his attention to Kyuhyun.

“What’s going on?” he asked quietly, throat dry.

Ryeowook tilted his head back slightly, eyes unfocused and blurry. Words seemed to play on the tip of his tongue, but nothing would come out. Slumping forward, he struggled to keep himself up. Zhoumi blinked, shaking his head and hurrying to patch up the tattered mess that was Ryeowook’s back.

“I said, what’s going on,” Kyuhyun repeated, inching deeper into the room. “What happened?” His voice sharpened.

“Nothing,” Ryeowook breathed, “Get out.”

“Don’t _even_ give me that bullshit when I’m looking at you like this,” he retorted without missing a beat. Kyuhyun closed the gap, but Zhoumi was there to keep him at bay.

“Look, I’m not gonna be some peacemaker or anything,” he began, “but you better sit your ass down and wait for me to finish doing this first. He needs this more than any bitching.” Zhoumi eyed the male quietly before turning back and swiftly working through the injuries.

Minutes passed in silence except for the sound of clattering materials. Kyuhyun waited as patiently as he knew how, letting his eyes scan over every wound and mark. There were numerous black symbols seared into Ryeowook’s chest, all of them vaguely and unfortunately nostalgic.

Zhoumi exited the room with one last glare thrown at Kyuhyun, but it was largely ignored as the man immediately made his way to Ryeowook’s side.

“Jealous?” Hangeng murmured teasingly from where he hovered in the hallway.

The demon scoffed. “Hardly.” He shoved past him, disappearing down the corridor.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...am so sorry. It's been a long time since I've updated. I hadn't even realized how much time has passed. Anyway, sorry for the delay and I don't know if any of you still know what's going on, but here you go! Thank you for your patience!

 

“What happened?” Kyuhyun was a breath from touching him, but froze when he saw a glint of amusement in the criminal’s eyes.

Ryeowook gave him a soft, blank smile. “Take a guess, master. It shouldn’t be too difficult.” He tilted his head, reaching up to grab hold of that outstretched hand and pressing it to his cheek. A shuddering sigh escaped him as he gazed up at the confused man.

“Why then?” he whispered hoarsely – the sound airy and broken. Kyuhyun struggled between blatant bitterness and something akin to feeling. “You _can’t_ want me this much. No one wants me this much. Why…?”

“Because no one has ever sold themselves to a demon for me,” he laughed quietly, the humor fading within moments. Ryeowook swallowed and pressed the hand against his cheek closer. His lips quivered, the knot in his stomach coiling tighter, “Am I pathetic? It’s okay if I am. If it’s you, humiliate me. Make me bleed. Break me. Ruin me. I don’t care when it’s you doing it.” He tried to get closer, but his muscles refused to listen.

Kyuhyun’s eyes were wide, body slack and tense, mind at ease and insane – entire being a paradox. “I…,” he slowly shook his head, “you aren’t the one I want.” Even to his ears, it sounded weak – false.

“Please,” Ryeowook croaked, pushing himself up only to crumble back down, slave brands smoking and hissing. The cords of his body contorted beneath his thin, pale flesh, as if punishing him for begging. He parted his lips, but no sound came out. Shutting his eyes tightly in frustration, he clenched his fists, backing away from Kyuhyun.

A flash of anger spiked through the master’s body. He pressed forward, grabbing Ryeowook’s arm. A shriek tore through the air and immediately, there was a parade of people pouring through the door.

Kyuhyun whirled around, releasing his former butler.

“What did you _do_?” Zhoumi snarled, shoving past him. He went to cradle the broken criminal. Kyuhyun watched through a haze of black hatred at the way Ryeowook relaxed in the embrace. “He just can’t suffer enough, can he?” the demon chuckled darkly, watching Kyuhyun, “You can’t bring him happiness. You can’t do anything for him.”

 _I sold myself to a demon for him._ He tried to defend, but even his brain was at odds. _…and what did that do?_

“I didn’t give him those brands,” he blurted, grappling for any defense at all.

“You’re the one that makes them burn.”

Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes. “What?”

Zhoumi brushed the hair out of Ryeowook’s face, much to the master’s chagrin. “He only ever does things for _you_. It’s always only you.” He ground his teeth, ignoring the stares of the others hovering by the door. “Everyone knows it. Everyone abuses it. That fucking Seunghyun does so the most and you’re just an oblivious fool.”

“Stop,” Ryeowook panted, eyes closed, skin ghostly pale.

“Ssh…,” Zhoumi cooed, running the back of his hand down the slope of the man’s cheek.

Kyuhyun was moving before he understood what was going on, slapping that disgusting hand off of Ryeowook. “Don’t touch him.” He glowered down at the darkly clad demon, lips curling back slowly.

“And who will?” he retorted, “You? Will you make him ache for you and then burn him when he can’t touch you?” He laughed sharply, “He would ruin himself for you over and over again, but you just don’t care.”

“Are you one to talk?” Kyuhyun nearly shouted, ready to rip thin neck open. Two arms grabbed him tightly and he turned around, seeing Eunhyuk holding him.

“I wanted to drag him to Hell,” Zhoumi spoke calmly, coolly, “Not shove him to Hell alone. I’ve only ever wanted to bring him closer in all the madness you could blame me for.” He smiled cruelly, “Where do you stand, master?”

“Just back down,” Eunhyuk hissed, yanking him sharply back.

Kyuhyun growled, stumbling backwards as he was nearly shoved out of the room by the other male. He was out the door and headed down the hallway, still muttering profanities and justifications under his breath.

“You were fighting a losing battle.”

“What was he talking about?” Kyuhyun snapped as they staggered into the base floor sitting area. It was empty.

“Brands,” Eunhyuk sighed, “I overheard them talking once. The marks burn Ryeowook every time he wants someone other than Seunghyun. That means you.” He watched Kyuhyun’s face stiffen. “Zhoumi isn’t wrong…it’s physically killing Ryeowook to want you.”

He clenched his fists. “Well what can we do about it?”

Eunhyuk looked around, seemingly nervous all of a sudden. “I actually wanted to talk to you about that, but I couldn’t find a good time.” He swallowed carefully, “But first tell me what you want.”

“You’re being strange.” Kyuhyun watched him closely, eyes dark, “What are you talking about?”

He pulled the master further away from the stairwell. “I know you don’t like Ryeowook right now,” Eunhyuk began slowly, “I…I didn’t want to save this man and I know you didn’t want to save this man either. That’s why,” he squeezed Kyuhyun’s arm, “we should think of a way to get back the one we actually want to save.”

***

Henry floated through the air, looking perfectly unperturbed by the darkness and barren wastelands. His eyes traveled down to where Kibum and Donghae were struggling along, heavy cloaks draped over their bodies in an attempt to fight off the smells and thick atmosphere.

“I told you he would be fine,” Donghae grumbled.

“This doesn’t bother him?” Kibum frowned, not quite comprehending.

The man hesitated, as if unwilling to admit something more to himself than anyone. He shook his head after a pregnant breath. “No, it doesn’t.”

 Henry dove down, slinging his arms around Donghae’s neck. “Are you cold, Hae-hyung?” he asked curiously, tilting his head, “I can keep you warm!” He squeezed the man as tightly as a small child could.

“Ah, I’m so much warmer now,” Donghae grinned, making soft shivering noises and caressing the angel’s hair. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Kibum stared through the expanse of empty land, heaving a sigh. More out of desperation than anything else, he closed his eyes, focusing his mind on Ryeowook. He didn’t know how long they had been walking, but it had to have been a decent amount. After Kyungsoo had led them into Hell, the trip was divided into increments of exploration in each province. Hopefully, one of them would give Kibum a clue.

“Do you hear him?” Donghae asked.

The boy blinked. Silence. He shook his head, tugging the hood tighter around himself. “I don’t feel anything here. I don’t think Ryeowook is around this province either.”

“Okay,” he nodded, “well, Kyungsoo should be transporting us back soon. Let’s find a place to sit and rest.” Donghae nodded towards a patch of dead trees, leaning against the black trunk.

Kibum joined him after a second, reaching out to take Henry. The baby flew into his arms, cuddling him.

“What?” Donghae hissed, eyes flashing possessively.

“Calm down,” Kibum grinned, “your child can like other people, you know.”

“He is _not_ my child,” he said fast and low.

Henry was barely listening to them, eyes trailing around the scenery from his perch on Kibum’s lap. There was a strange rhythm to his heartbeat – a sort of resonance that the advanced child couldn’t fully understand.

“Isn’t that what he is?” the teen cocked an eyebrow, “I’ve been wondering for a while now. He’s an angel and he’s clearly not related to any of you. So, why is there a baby angel living in that godforsaken mansion?”

“Why did you have a criminal’s soul possessing you?” Donghae snapped, “There are a lot of weird things that happen.”

“Yeah, but you already know everything I know about that,” he pointed out, “and what’s the big deal about asking? The kid doesn’t look dangerous or anything, so why won’t you tell me?”

“Maybe it’s none of your business?” he smiled coldly, “ever heard of that?”

Kibum frowned. “It’s a few trips to Hell too late for you to be saying it’s none of my business.”

Donghae was quiet for a long time, before surprising the youth by answering. That was the last thing Kibum thought the man would do, after all. Those dark eyes were gentle and tired as they turned down to Henry.

Lips parting, he told Kibum the story.

***

Ryeowook opened his eyes carefully, exhausted and weak. His gaze shifted around the room, hardly surprised to find that he was no longer inside the base. There was a seal on him. It was rather straightforward. Once his body was sufficiently able, the mark would drag him through the space of Hell back to Seunghyun.

His arms were chained at the wrist, clothing nowhere to be found. Spikes pressed timidly into his back, teasing the scarred flesh with promises of pain. Ryeowook blinked once, clenching and unclenching his fists. The wounds were festering slightly, but he ignored it. Hellish beings were meant to suffer for an eternity – in essence they’re immortal.

“Awake?” Seunghyun’s deep voice resonated through the darkness.

“Mm…,” Ryeowook grunted.

“You don’t look so great,” he remarked, idling up to the prisoner. He dragged black tipped nails down his chest, cleanly slicing tendrils of scarlet into the pale skin. “Did you do something bad again, Keeper?” Seunghyun breathed out slowly, relishing in the sweet smell of soiled blood trickling through his fingers.

Ryeowook dropped his head, a brand burning brightly as he withheld information. Sputtering, his lips trembled – sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

“You’re only hurting yourself by keeping quiet,” Seunghyun remarked softly, “not that I mind. Your struggle is beautiful.”

“Just shut the fuck up for a second,” he breathed heavily, barely able to collect himself. His body shook with the effort of speaking, but eventually he sagged backwards into the spikes. “I’m not well enough. Send me back. I can’t play with you.”

“Sure you can,” Seunghyun chuckled, “I’ll make it easy for you today, so don’t worry.” His voice was a low drawl as he curled his fingers around Ryeowook’s throat. Leaning closer, he gazed down into the unfocused eyes. “That funny little tinker you have operating up there…,” he cooed, “…I will unravel it thread by thread until you’re a screaming, trembling, disassembled toy just _waiting_ to be put back together.”

 


	12. 12

 

 

_“That funny little tinker you have operating up there…I will unravel it thread by thread until you’re a screaming, trembling, disassembled toy just waiting to be put back together.”_

Seunghyun’s promises were frigid and honest, but wholly ineffective. Ryeowook could sit through anything – scream through anything – and come out with a singular thought now. Send him to the deepest pits of hell, and he would drag himself out if that meant keeping his master with him. If it meant keeping Kyuhyun with him, then everything was worth it.

He closed his eyes, breathing slowly in and out as he gazed at the ceiling of their base. The door was shut, Zhoumi sitting on the side of the bed beside him. Ryeowook felt the wounds festering, but he ignored them, knowing that now was the only time to hear a status report. It had been long going and draining to say the least, but he had pulled through.

“It’s done?” Ryeowook asked, looking up at Zhoumi. For what had felt like years, he had been tortured and taunted by one of the worst residents of hell. He had been biding his time though – making the necessary arrangements in secret. Things in their business were done on a whim and always undercover.

That’s how he dealt with the undesirables…most of the time. There were always exceptions. But Seunghyun was a different story. Making him fall was all he wanted and the means were hardly important.

“Mm,” he nodded, expression strained, “you know, there were easier ways of doing this than selling yourself to him. We could’ve assembled forces against Seunghyun without—”

“It would’ve taken too long,” he interrupted softly, dark eyes shadowed heavily, “you’re forgetting that most of us have been working on the Papillon Manor endeavor. If we took anymore people off that job, then we wouldn’t meet our deadline at the end of the Human month.”

Zhoumi sighed. “Is destroying them that important?”

“They toy with souls – the very thing that you are – for laughs,” he spat, “it’s worse than Seunghyun. Do you get that? They’re worse than him. At least he’s trapped in hell…for the most part…and at least he doesn’t try to change the essence of my being.”

“Didn’t he?” Zhoumi retorted.

Ryeowook paused, “…well, he hasn’t in recent times.”

He laughed sharply, “Okay, whatever.” Standing up, Zhoumi crossed his arms, walking over to the barricaded window for the sake of doing it more than anything else. “The hired ranks should be tearing through his facility now. For someone like him, trusting people to protect him had never really been part of the deal, after all.”

Smiling faintly, Ryeowook closed his eyes. It was Seunghyun’s one fault. He had too much information and too many assets, making him believe that he could get away with anything. It would’ve been true if he hadn’t decided to set his eyes on Ryeowook again. There was nothing he wanted more than to see the sick fiend devoured by his own kind in the dark recesses of hell.

“You’re thinking about something awful, aren’t you?” Zhoumi remarked wryly. He licked his lips, trying not to smile.

Rolling his shoulders and neck, he mumbled out something incoherent. Ryeowook’s eyes snapped open suddenly as he felt the tattooed bonds breaking. The chains eased up on his injured body, no longer gnawing and chewing at his flesh. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, he sank into exhaustion, decidedly pleased with the quiet, successful operation.

Loud and obnoxious was not his style when it came to the important things. A slick and quick job was the best, especially for someone like Seunghyun. Making a production out of it would’ve been the worst possible decision.

Ryeowook soothed his aches, fingers pressing firmly into the crooks and creaks of his joints. “Fuck it all,” he grumbled, “that asshole really got me.”

“You’re smiling,” Zhoumi pointed out, chuckling.

“I bet I am,” he returned, feeling the tug at the corners of his mouth. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had to deal with someone like that.” Ryeowook shuddered, having no qualms about missing the excursion. It must have been lovely if Hangeng was running it.

“You must be wondering about Papillon Manor,” the dark, lean figure stated, playing with a ragged curtain draped over the dirty window. “We just want to make sure that you still want to go with Plan A.”

Ryeowook nodded. “Yes, burn it and everyone inside down.”

***

Minho rushed through the base, slightly out of breath as he looked around at the confused faces crowded in the common area on the first floor. He pointed out the door. “People. There are people,” Minho managed, “they’re coming closer.”

Kyuhyun exchanged a look with Eunhyuk. _What the fuck?_ They pushed their way to the door where the others were beginning to crowd as well. Sure enough, in the distance, there were two figures struggling along, and one oddly shaped shadow hovering above them. It was far too big for a bird and too dark and solid to be a simple illusion.

Immediately, Kyuhyun knew what he was looking at. It didn’t take much more than that to realize what sort of creatures were approaching blindly.

Shoving his way out, he ran the distance toward the now-hesitant people. A few steps behind him, Eunhyuk followed in utter confusion.

“Henry!” Kyuhyun called in that demanding voice of his.

Suddenly, the hovering shadow dove, coming closing until the hazy air of hell broke and the cutest little face burst forth, accompanied by milk white arms and feathery white wings. “Hyung!” Henry crowed, latching onto the mansion master.

The two figures were running then, the taller of the two whipping back the hood of his cloak to get a better look at Kyuhyun. “Seriously? This is where you’ve been?” Donghae laughed, but there were clear signs of fatigue etched into his face.

“What incredible luck,” Kibum muttered, pulling his hood back as well. Then again, maybe luck wasn’t a good word since they had gone through the majority of provinces before finally getting a whiff of Ryeowook’s thoughts. They were floating in and out of Kibum’s mind, centralizing in this direction. Who would’ve thought that their half-assed hope would actually be met by success?

Minho and Taemin were there in an instant, shoving Kibum’s and Donghae’s arms behind their backs. They dismissed the happy angel. “Who are these people?” Minho demanded as he shoved Donghae toward the base. The door was still open, looking eerily insecure.

“They’re from my mansion,” Kyuhyun responded, hustling to keep up with the brisk pace taken back to the base. No one answered.

Within seconds, they had shoved the two strangers inside and locked the entryway. Kibum and Donghae stumbled, catching themselves before whirling around to face the group of skeptical, even hostile, men.

“What’s…going on?” Kibum asked slowly.

“Why have you come here?” Kyuhyun asked, still holding up a rather confused Henry. The angel squirmed slightly, but the mansion master held him firmly, not daring to let him fly away in case someone would see it as a signal for danger.

They were like that sometimes. Jumpy, that is.

Donghae sighed, trying to stay calm. “We’re here to talk some sense into Ryeowook.”

At that moment, there were quick, staggering footsteps from the staircase. The one in question appeared with a heavy shawl around his shoulders. There were layers upon layers of gauze wrapped around his body, but his eyes were wide, lips parted from panting.

Kibum locked eyes with him and as if instantaneous, they were barreling into one another, clutching on for dear life. Ryeowook was shaking at the odd feeling of relief that rolled through him at the sight of what should’ve just been a one time companion. However, he wanted to crumble against the younger male, eager to get closer, sink deeper into the familiar warmth.

In the same way, Kibum had never known himself to be so deeply attached to someone. He hadn’t even realized it before that very moment as his knuckles turned white and his fingers dug into the shawl. He buried his face into Ryeowook’s neck, holding him flush to his own body, their minds racing circles around each other as if coming together to be one again.

_Why are you here?_

_I came to find you. They think you’re evil. They’re going to hurt you._

_I am evil._

_No, you’re not. You’re good – very good. Return Kyuhyun and everything will be okay. We’ll figure out a way to stop the people coming. They don’t know where you are yet. I followed our link to find you._

Ryeowook was breathing harder, struggling as he tried to pull the other male closer to him. It didn’t work though. They were already pressed as close together as possible.

Anyone in the room could sense the depth of their bond. It was palpable and heavy, feeling like two halves that had finally sank back into each other. No one dared to even breathe near them, keeping a safe distance away from the silent reunion that was nearly too intimate to set eyes on. There was nothing unshed and there were no fierce kisses, but somehow, it was the greatest display of affection any of them had ever witnessed.

And Kyuhyun loathed it.

His skin crawled at the sight, lips pressing tightly together as his teeth ground down. Absolutely disgusting – it was absolutely putrid seeing them together. Kyuhyun glowered, fists clenching in blind rage.

Without thinking, he started moving forward, only to be yanked back by Eunhyuk who gave him a warning glare.

“I can’t do as you’ve asked,” Ryeowook said aloud, shaking his head softly as he continued refusing to release the other male.

Kibum spoke softly against his throat, “Yeah…I know.” It was a resignation that came all too fast, but in retrospect came fairly slow. They had battled and rampaged in their minds, working out problems and arguments at a speed impossible for anyone who did not have a soul bond to understand.

“Can someone explain?” the question came again with a careful, prodding attitude.

Henry was stiffening, having drifted over to Donghae when Kyuhyun sank into what mood was taking him over. The angel and handsome man were focused on the dark shadow of a person leaning against the stairwell wall.

In return, Zhoumi met their gaze, a glint of amusement there. He was grinning slowly, but the malice of years long past was gone. Nonetheless, Donghae held onto the child, knowing full well how much the demon-come-back-to-Hell was scaring Henry. He wondered what it must have felt like to face the man who killed you and only vaguely recall that person. In general, it was a strange thing to think about meeting your killer.

After much urging and mumbled side conversations, they managed to seat Donghae and Kibum who went into depth about their journey. If they failed in finding Ryeowook first, then they would’ve succumbed to the fact that the other forces – bigger and more powerful – were bound to destroy the man. Only one solution – a rather disdainful solution, was waiting for them.

“You’re asking for too much,” Ryeowook stated tightly. His eyes flitted over to where Kyuhyun seemed rather unfazed, as if he had been expecting the outcome. “How can I let my master go?” The question was simple and far more naïve than anyone would’ve dared think Ryeowook was capable of.

“I was forced to come here,” Kyuhyun pointed out evenly, “The fact that you’re holding me captive is already strange.”

The room slowly sank into silence, feeling the shift in conversation. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun eyed each other, ignoring the people surrounding them. Slowly, the smaller man stood up, grabbing his master’s arm and dragging him out of the meeting room. That was no place to work out whatever was going on between them. Before anymore could be revealed, it was necessary to sort out the problems keeping them apart.

That’s why the entire issue had started. No. That’s not true. The issue started with Ryeowook. He had simply pulled Kyuhyun in – someone who was far more important than he should’ve been. Messing with nobility from the Afterlife is taboo in too many ways. Ryeowook hadn’t considered or cared enough about that fact.

He was beginning to regret that.

But when he looked at Kyuhyun…when his eyes opened after slumber they were always only looking for that man. Of all the people Ryeowook could actually recall, Kyuhyun matched him best. They were most suited for one another. How could Ryeowook not yearn for the single person that sold himself for his sake? Kyuhyun was the only creature in the universe that had ever put Ryeowook before himself.

Giving that sort of person up was impossible. Or at least, it was impossible insofar as Kyuhyun didn’t yet loathe him.

“What _is_ your obsession with me? Don’t you already have that Kibum guy? You two seem pretty close. He came all the way to Hell to try and save you,” Kyuhyun spoke first, much to Ryeowook’s surprise.

The door to their small room shut behind the latter who then turned to gaze upon the dark eyes. “Jealous, master?” he scoffed, but his voice held no bite. Ryeowook’s shoulders fell, the rigidness of his body only no obvious as it sank into exhaustion. He held Kyuhyun’s glare. “Kibum isn’t here for me. He has his own motives. I’m just the current reason that everyone I the Afterlife is in a panic. He’s here to protect his goals.” Ryeowook sighed, eyes soft…gentle. “Do you understand how lucky you are, master?”

Kyuhyun didn’t reply, unable to ease his own stubborn refusal to acknowledge Ryeowook’s feelings. They were no secret. He just couldn’t understand how they could find middle ground. This man wasn’t the one who he fell in love with – or something like that. This man was a monster from Hell who had kidnapped him and kept him chained to a bed for who knew how long. The criminal, the _real_ , Ryeowook wasn’t what he wanted, right?

“Kyuhyun.”

He blinked, snapping back to attention.

“Listen clearly,” Ryeowook exhaled, seeming more tired than anything else, as if he was a fountain of patience when it came to expressing these emotions. There was something about his disposition then that made Kyuhyun uneasy. “Donghae and Henry are here for you.” He stated calmly, deliberately, “They traveled through Hell to find you and save you. They would probably go to the ends of the universe if that meant protecting you.”

He tilted his head at Kyuhyun, a glimmer of envy in the warm pools. “No one would do that for me. No one has ever done that for me. They don’t see me as someone worth saving and I can’t blame them because I am evil. I destroy and I don’t care. I do what I please.” Ryeowook’s lip curled up bitterly. “Yet, so do you. You are horrible and cruel in a way that even makes me shudder. So…why? I don’t get it. People still care about you despite everything that you do. Even I care about you. So why doesn’t anyone care about me? Why is it that I can make sacrifice after sacrifice and in the end, the ones who want me are trying to enslave me?”

Ryeowook leaned back against the wall, pain lacing his expression bit by bit. Agonized calculations made his dark orbs flicker back and forth. “Everyone chose themselves over me. No one saw me as more important than themselves. It’s not about love. I know that. I don’t need it. Friends will go so far for you. Just friends,” he laughed sharply, no longer looking at Kyuhyun, “it pisses me off. It makes me so angry knowing that I’m just a tool to everyone. I’m just another pawn. But you don’t know that feeling,” he glanced up, seeing the somber expression facing him.

“I don’t care if you feel nothing by hearing these words,” Ryeowook shook his head, “It’s not to guilt you. It’s just a prelude.” He took a step forward, closing the gap before lowering himself to his knees, taking Kyuhyun’s hands. He pressed the cool knuckles to his lips, speaking softly, tenderly. “Listen well, master. To you, I am indebted. You cared for me. You gave yourself up for me and I cannot comprehend why, but I will never forget that. So do as you please now.”

“Is that all I am?”

Ryeowook lifted his head, seeing anger brightening Kyuhyun’s face.

“You’re _indebted_ to me?” he spoke quietly, coldly. He kicked Ryeowook backwards, shoving him up against the wall, crouching over him. “You kidnapped me, you made me worry for more than a year, you made me make a deal with a demon, and all you feel is that a debt must be repaid?” Kyuhyun curled his fingers into Ryeowook’s shawl.

“No—”

“—shut up.” He slammed the injured criminal back, hearing him grunt. “What kind of cold devotion are you trying to show me?” His laugh was sharp. “I don’t need you to be indebted to me. I need you to _burn for me_.” Kyuhyun’s breath was hot against Ryeowook’s lips, a mixture of frustration and something warmer. “I want my butler back. I want the man who I sold my soul for. I don’t want you. So if all you are is indebted to me, then bring him back.”

Ryeowook gazed at him for a long time, unmoving. There was no conflict in his eyes. It was deeper than that. A complex obedience that struggled to be spoken, “Is that really it?” He asked softly, smiling knowingly. “What’s so great about that boring person? He’s unable to do what he pleases and he’s broken.”

“What do you mean?” Kyuhyun snapped.

“I don’t know what rose-colored glasses you’re wearing, but your butler was a confused fucker without an ounce of will,” Ryeowook retorted, glowering. “He makes me want to puke. Do you even understand what you’re asking for? That sort of person isn’t worthy of you.”

“And you _are_?” he laughed, eyes flashing in mockery. “Listen to yourself. My options are a psychotic-criminal or an obedient dog. The safer bet is clear. I don’t care if you think that person is false. We are all constructed by our societies. That butler is just another construction and I have the right to love him.”

Ryeowook’s lips curled back angrily. “ _This is my body!_ ” he hissed, “ _this_ is my _life_. Are you really unable to see that your butler is nothing more than a fraction of me?” He stopped himself, chuckling lowly, “Don’t you know that whatever fantasy your living doesn’t actually exist?”

“I’ll make the fantasy come to life then.”

Tense silence fell.

He didn’t know how long they were staring at one another, but eventually, Ryeowook looked away first, pushing Kyuhyun off of him. Grabbing the door knob, he twisted and jerked it open. Without a word, he left with Kyuhyun right on his heels, wondering what was going on.

Their steps echoed off the rickety old steps. Ryeowook entered the meeting room first and immediately all eyes jerked to him. His expression was flat, eyes sweeping around. “Change of plans.”

Zhoumi crossed his arms, glower falling on Kyuhyun who quietly leaned against the stairwell wall. “Oh? What?” he asked coolly.

“I’m come to realize that I’m wrong.” Ryeowook stated. “We will release Master Cho. I am turning myself into the Afterlife. The attack on Papillon Manor will cease. Finally, we are disbanding. That is all.” He shoved past the shocked individuals, making his way to the door.

A hand clamped down on his wrist, whipping him around. Zhoumi was staring at him wide-eyed. “No. That’s too insane. What the hell is going on?”

“It’s the first step toward my master’s fantasy.” And then he swept out of the room, disappearing through the now open door of their base.

 

 

 


End file.
